Catherine Duppling e a Ordem dos Aurores
by Miss Julie Wallters
Summary: é a continuação da história anterior, onde há ameaças maiores, um clima de romance no ar e muitas coisas serão descobertas
1. Default Chapter

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Primeira Parte - O Inicio da Guerra  
  
Catherine acordou no meio da madrugada com a garganta seca.Sua longa camisola bordada era feita de mais pura seda se esticava até os seus tornozelos, ela desceu da cama lentamente, meio sonolenta, semi acordada. Agora ela se encontrava no corredor dos quartos, no segundo andar de Strubblefield, a casa ainda estava precisando de uma reforma grande, mas Joham, seu pai recusava-se em mexer na planta original. Os antigos pessegueiros sobreviveram ao verão anterior e continuavam no enorme jardim da frente da pensão. Os quartos agora tinham se tornado salas de estudo, enormes bibliotecas e sala de jogos. Na cozinha com chão de madeira muito velho e sujo, Cath bebia água calmamente. O rato de Matt, Shakti jazia imóvel no chão, dormindo. Zoff o gato de Joham (estava sob o domínio do Ministério até o final das férias passadas e voltou para a pensão á dois dias) estava bebendo delicadamente o seu leite no canto da cozinha com os seus olhos verdes voltados á Cath, seus bigodes brancos salpicavam leite por todo o chão. O vento soprava forte de fora da pensão, deixando bem claro que qualquer viajante teria problemas em seguir viajem com tal temporal. O barulho da chuva era ouvido por toda a extensão de Strubblefield.  
  
Agora Catherine acabava o copo d'água, Zoff terminava de lamber os bigodes e Shakti andava de um lado ao outro no parapeito da janela. Alguém estava nos jardins da pensão. Os olhos da garota se voltaram á janela por alguns estantes, uma capa esvoaçante passou rente à janela. Então Cath começou a imaginar que seria e a portas estariam bem trancadas.  
"Mas a magia abre portas", pensava ela. A imagem mostrava que Harry Potter estava nos jardins de Strubblefield. Catherine abriu as janelas sem pensar, o garoto entrou:  
  
Harry?  
  
Desculpe, mas aconteceu uma coisa muito grave. Todos os Weasleys ainda estão no carro, vim ver se havia alguém acordado... E...Joham? Ele está bem? Está dormindo?  
  
O que aconteceu? - Os dois se sentaram à mesa central da cozinha, Cath reparou que Harry estava assustado e tremendo de frio, ela tirou um casaco do armário mais próximo e deu ao garoto, ele agradeceu dando um sorriso confortador. - Você está encharcado!  
  
Algo terrível...- Ron Weasley jazia parado ao parapeito da janela encharcado pela forte tempestade, Gin mais atrás estava seca junto com cinco outras pessoas de que Cath não conhecia direito, também com cabelos flamejantes. - Os seguidores de Voldemort, junto com os gigantes estão formando uma guerra, com cada vez mais aliados e o Ministério da Magia está em caos, quase um milhão de trouxas já morreram.  
  
O que está acontecendo por aqui? - Joham havia acordado, ao seu lado estava um Matt de quinze anos. Cath sorriu para o namorado, ele não retribuiu, ao invés suas palavras foram breves.  
  
Harry. - Harry acenou, Catherine se voltou ao fogo onde um bule de água quente acabara de ferver. Ela pegou doze delicadas canecas no armário, e serviu o chá para cada um, Joham configurou mais seis cadeiras á mesa central e todos sentaram com um ar preocupado.Os pais de Ron, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, os gêmeos Fred e George, Gui, Carlinhos e Gin. - O que aconteceu? - replicou Matt.  
  
Muitas perguntas rechearam aquela noite em Strubblefield, poucos  
conseguiram dormir e as poucas corujas que estavam dispostas á servirem  
de correio aquela noite foram usadas. Algumas foram mandadas para  
Hogwarts, direto á Albus Dumbledore, e outras á parentes e amigos dos  
Weasleys e Duppling, onde dizendo para todos se reunirem na tarde  
seguinte em Strubblefield.  
  
Cath e Gin ficaram no mesmo quarto aquela noite, a Sra. Weasley se  
encarregou de trancar magicamente bem as janelas da pensão e as portas,  
caso, alguma coisa acontecesse.  
Os gêmeos ficaram na sala de visitas observando as pessoas nas molduras  
se esconderem durante algumas horas, depois eles acabaram adormecendo  
profundamente.  
Matt, Ron e Harry foram para o sótão onde passaram horas conversando  
antes de finalmente dormirem.  
Joham e o Sr. Weasley passaram a noite em claro, pensando em como abrigar  
pelo menos doze bruxos em Strubblefield.  
  
Ao menos a cozinha inteira estava repleta de cartas vindas de todos os  
lugares possíveis do mundo naquela manhã em Strubblefield. Aos olhos de  
Cath vinte corujas de cores variadas estavam esperando por uma resposta.  
Zoff, o gato, assustava algumas na sala e Shakti ficava debaixo da mesa  
de jantar, onde pelo menos cinco corujas brancas idênticas, incluindo  
Edwiges de Harry o caçavam ferozmente.  
Quando o resto dos Weasleys desceram para o café, não conseguiram entrar  
na cozinha. Joham precisou aumentar o espaço, alterando a planta original  
da casa (que o deixou muito bravo).  
  
Matt olhava apaixonadamente para uma Catherine imaginária quando Harry chamou-lhe a atenção:  
  
Matt? O que você acha? Devemos deixar o campo assim ou...Matt?  
  
Eu? Hã? - Fred, George, Harry olharam para ele incrédulos. - Eu estava pensando em...  
  
Cath? - Perguntou Ron adentrando o sótão. - Ela e Gin acabaram de descer, devem estar lá embaixo conversando sobre a gente...  
  
Sim...Eu esqueci dela esses dias...Ela não parava de falar em você, Harry...Então eu deixei um pouco de conversar com ela...Ciúme bobo, eu sei, sou idiota mesmo...  
  
Ela é uma garota incrível, você deixar ela de lado é uma coisa idiota. - Ron se sentou do lado de Harry, o garoto concordou com a cabeça com o amigo.  
  
Melhor você falar com ela e seja romântico, elas adoram.  
  
Ok.  
  
Matt desceu as escadas devagar, pensando no que exatamente ele iria falar para Cath. O garoto falava baixo, para si mesmo quando trombou em Joham, que cambaleando para não cair encostou as costas na parede, derrubando um quadro da parede.  
  
Matt! Cuidado! - Joham sorriu para o garoto. - Á propósito, Catherine está lá embaixo e pediu para que eu chamasse você. - Ele olhou para o quadro quebrado no chão e com um único movimento na varinha o colocou no exato lugar e concertado de novo.  
  
Ok, então. Desculpe...Eu...  
  
Por nada, agora, e melhor se apressar em falar com Cath. - Joham continuou subindo as escadas com vários rolos de pergaminho nos braços, quase derrubados anteriormente. Matt respirou fundo e continuou descendo as escadas.  
  
Catherine estava debaixo de um pessegueiro velho no jardim. Em seu colo estava Zoff, ronronando e balançando o rabo com os olhinhos pequenos verdes fechados. Matt se aproximou, a grama fofa impedia os seus sapatos de fazer algum único barulho, Cath levou um susto e Zoff pulou de seu colo e rumou para a pensão. A garota olhou para Matt, ele ruborizou:  
  
Tudo bem, Matt?  
  
Não. Eu sinto muito por não ter sido um bom namorado esses dias.  
  
Tudo bem, estamos em plena guerra, não há tempo o suficiente para sermos nós mesmos... - Os dois passaram um bom tempo namorando nos jardins até que Karen chegou pelo noitibus e as duas entraram na casa. Matt permaneceu um bom tempo pensando em Cath, nos beijos, novamente em Cath até que Zoff voltou. Ele olhou para Matt e miou.  
  
Com sua licença, jovenzinho, aqui é Strubblefield?  
  
Os aurores estavam espalhados pelo jardim, todos haviam apartado de uma  
só vez, Matt respondeu com a cabeça que sim e os conduziu para dentro da  
pensão. Tudo estava prestes á começar. 


	2. Os Aurores de Todo Mundo

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Segunda Parte - Os Aurores de Todo os Mundos  
  
Joham e o Sr. Weasley estavam sentados nas poltronas brancas da sala principal se levantaram para receber os bruxos e bruxas que se amontoaram num canto do cômodo. O Sr. Weasley abraçava e apertava a mão de alguns e Joham também. Quando Cath, Karen, Fred e George, Gin e Zoff desceram as escadas não conseguiram entender nem ver alguém conhecido por Strubblefield. Joham chamou a atenção de todos com fagulhas vermelhas disparadas pela varinha no centro da sala e começou a falar cordialmente:  
  
Senhores e é claro Senhoras, muito obrigado por responderem aos chamados que eu e Arthur mandamos via coruja. Todos estão aqui por serem os melhores e mais confiáveis amigos de nossas famílias por décadas. Todos vocês têm qualidades que prezamos em amigos e aliados contra Lord Voldemort. Muitos já sabiam que tal guerra começaria se finalmente o Lord das Trevas fosse derrotado, muitos porem, já estavam na guerra como minha própria filha, Catherine antes de muitos saberem. - Quando Joham parou de falar, todos aplaudiram Catherine, a garota olhou para Matt, ele aplaudia também, junto com Karen e Harry. Todos estavam cientes de que ela derrotara Voldemort, mas na verdade Guelador tinha matado ele de alguma forma, enquanto Cath estava desmaiada na sala de troféus.  
  
Quando finalmente todos pararam de bater palmas ouviram alguém caindo  
pela lareira e em seguida uma enorme nuvem de cinzas invadiu a sala  
repleta de aurores:  
  
Karina Makarov, como sempre suas chegadas são recheadas de intrigas. - Joham completou quando ninguém se via quem chegara. Então uma voz fina e irritante saiu da nuvem de poeira. Logo, um espirro foi ouvido e a nuvem baixou.A voz de Joham era num tom sem surpresas a chegada de Karina Makarov.  
  
Eu realmente não costumo apartar de lugares distantes e você sabe disso, querido Joham! - Então todos viram uma mulher alta e magra de cabelos pretos e olhos também, suas roupas eram semelhantes á da Profa. McGonagall, mas sua voz e sua aparência eram mais relaxadas e amigáveis. - Boa Tarde, sou Karina Makarov, aurora e...  
  
Certa você esta, Karina. Gostaria que todos se apresentassem, por favor, vamos começar por ali...Sim...Você encostado no banco...  
  
Sou Mark O'Brien, olá Arthur...Faz tempo que não venho á Grã Bretanha...Os Dragões que apareceram em Portugal causaram uma inquietação com os trouxas e me chamaram para ajudar... Como vocês devem me conhecer pelos meus livros, sou auror desde os treze anos de idade... - Um homem que se assemelhava a Alastor Moddy se adiantou à frente de todos na sala, quando Mark falou sobre seus livros aplausos foram ouvidos novamente.Harry pensou em perguntar se ele conhecia o Prof. Moddy, e cochichou no ouvido de Cath.  
  
Ele deve conhecer Alastor Moddy, não acha? - Cath mexeu a cabeça brevemente com um claro movimento de não-sei-quem-é-Alastor-Moddy e deu a mão para Matt. Mark O'Brien continuou.  
  
Eu trago amigos como Syl Mcbride, conhecida sua Joham, eu presumo...  
  
Sim, Mark...Sim... - Joham sorriu, estava claro que ele não gostava nem um pouco do Sr. O'Brien. Em seguida, Syl McBride se levantou de um assento imaginário, que ela havia passado os últimos minutos sentada, observando cada movimento da sala, ela era baixinha e loira, suas roupas lembravam uma velha bruxa, mas ela era jovem e séria. Seu nariz era uma pequena bolinha constantemente vermelha, em seu bolso havia inúmeros lenços rosas amassados.  
  
Olá...Sou Syl...Eu fui nomeada Aurora faz alguns aninhos...Enquanto Joham estava no St. Mungus...Acho que todos já ouviram falar do meu jeito... - No instante ela espirrou e a lareira acendeu. Na sala se ouviu um grande "Oh" e todos aplaudiram. Syl McBride assou o nariz num barulho estranho, similar a um rato gemendo pensou Cath, e voltou a falar calmamente. - Peculiar, digamos, em executar feitiços, numa onda de gripe como no ano passado por causa daquele carregamento suspeito de germes cegos no Ministério. Tive que repousar sob feitiços de auto controle...Um verdadeiro pesadelo se querem saber...  
  
Eu me lembro bem, sim...  
  
Um absurdo aquela quantidade de vermes cegos, não acham? - Muitos bruxos concordaram com Syl McBride. Karina Makarov sentou no chão com uma cara estranha na opinião de Catherine, então Matt soltou a mão da garota e cochichou em seu ouvido.  
  
Eu vou subir um pouco, tenho que pegar uma coisa. Já volto. - Um ultimo beijo e o garoto subiu as escadas charmosamente, Cath o seguiu com os olhos até Matt desaparecer de vista.  
  
Eu trouxe para me ajudar o jovem Pol, se me permite, Joham. Ele é um animago muito eficiente e astuto também, pode nos ajudar, não acha? - Continuava Syl animadamente. Karen trançava seus cabelos ao lado de Catherine. Quando finalmente Syl McBride acabou de falar, o seu assistente Pol se adiantou com sua voz melodiosa e segura de si, Cath se espantou ao ver que ele era jovem e ruivo, como todos os Weasley. Pol tinha olhos azuis, era alto, a garota percebeu que Gin ao seu lado observava o homem com todos os olhos, por mais que os humanos só possuíssem dois.  
  
É uma honra estar entre os melhores aurores do mundo contra essa guerra. Sou Pol Hak Sun, animago, uma abelha guerreira exatamente... Sinto-me nervoso e excitado em participar de algo que possa expandir o meu conhecimento. - Ginny Weasley demonstrou total interesse no jovem Pol, o que foi bem observado por Catherine, que o achou assustadoramente autoconfiante de si enquanto se apresentava. Ele se sentou e apontou para uma garota também jovem ao seu lado. Suas palavras foram breves. - Trouxe alguém comigo também.  
  
Sou Malikha C'Tanna. Sou... - para o alivio de Gin - irmã de Pol e também sou um animago, um tigre dente de sabre. - Era uma jovem loira, alta e magra. Harry e Ron olharam para Malikha com dois olhos, somente. Matt desceu as escadas discreto. Cath o acompanhou com os olhos novamente.  
  
O resto da tarde em Strubblefield fora de apresentações e mais  
apresentações de outros poderosos e famosos aurores amigos de Joham e do  
Sr. Weasley nos tempos negros.  
A guerra com os seguidores de Voldemort se localizava naqueles dias ao  
norte da Inglaterra. Milhares de demônios estavam espalhados também pelo  
mundo, vindos de universos paralelos. Guelador, o demônio da Morte não  
fazia parte das criaturas, ele era ajudante no Ministério e ganhava bem  
por isso.  
O Profeta Diário, o jornal dos bruxos fora cortado devido aos maus tempos  
e poucas corujas disponíveis no momento, portanto as noticias não eram  
ouvidas e a pensão estava isolada, não por muito tempo. 


	3. Volta á Hogwarts

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos  
Aurores  
  
Terceira Parte - A Volta á Hogwarts  
  
Perto do Ano Letivo em Hogwarts começar, Strubblefield tomara um ar de  
segredos e reuniões secretas.  
Joham havia estado irritado nas ultimas semanas com a grande quantidade  
de hospedes na casa que haviam começado experiências e planos, em seus  
quartos e pequenas explosões eram ouvidas diariamente.  
  
Cath, Matt, Harry, Ron e Karen foram de metrô para o Beco Diagonal  
naquela semana.Cath e Karen estavam acostumadas com engenhocas de trouxas  
como Harry, mas Matt se sentiu deslocado, mas com os beijos de Catherine  
o garoto voltou ao normal e ansioso para começar o quarto ano em  
Hogwarts.  
Catherine Duppling também estaria no quarto ano, devido a circunstâncias  
fora do alcance dela mesma no ano anterior. Como passara alguns anos  
magicamente alterados pelo Mundo dos Elfos, ela crescera e apresentava  
agora uma aparência de uma garota de quase quinze anos.  
  
Zoff o gato de Joham acompanhava os garotos pela rua repleta de trouxas,  
ele balançava a calda monótamente com os olhos fixos no horizonte. Seu  
miado era constante quando alguns trouxas olhavam demasiamente para os  
garotos, curiosos quando ainda mais Cath trajava vestes roxas claras  
longas, num vestido de verão muito bonito que pertencera á sua mãe:  
  
Cath, você está muito bonita! Onde você achou esse vestido? - Karen dava pulinhos de felicidade, ela sabia que acompanhando Harry ao Beco Diagonal estaria Ron, de quem a garota passara o verão inteiro comentando quando finalmente fossem se ver.  
  
Eu encontrei num baú no sótão...Acho que meu pai queria que eu achasse, eu também um vestido de noivado deles, acho que ele espera que eu use algum dia para a mesma função e...  
  
Matt! Há quanto tempo! - A voz foi chocante do outro lado da rua, em seguida uma garota de cabelos roxos beijou Matt na bochecha num alto estalo. O garoto olhou duas vezes, para Catherine e para Galliah Wenson. - Que tal tomarmos um sorvete?  
  
Olá. - Ele respondeu, a garota não percebeu que ele estava sendo frio, Karen e Gin davam risadinhas animadas comentando o ridículo que era a aparência de Galliah.Cath deu á mão para o garoto.  
  
Então...Os boatos são verdadeiros - Ela continuou olhando para Cath furiosamente - Você - Se voltou para o rosto de Matt - Está namorando essa aberração.  
  
Como você...  
  
Não fale de Cath assim. - Harry se adiantou á frente de Matt. A Srta. Duppling simplesmente olhou para ele com carinho. Galliah olhou displicentemente para Harry e Catherine.  
  
Acho que Potter também tem uma queda por você. Cuidado, sua aberração. - Ela se virou chamou os pais que passaram os últimos minutos observando as lojas.Eles eram completamente trouxas, que, certamente estariam impressionados com a quantidade de artefatos bruxos do Beco Diagonal. Eles se aproximaram e olharam distraidamente para Harry bufando para lançar um feitiço em Galliah. Chamaram a filha de lado e saíram cochichando sobre as roupas do garoto. Cath por sua vez, corava ao olhar para Harry. Matt se deixou levar por Gin, eles se afastaram e ela começou devagar.  
  
Matt...Você sabe que eu ainda gosto do Harry?  
  
Devo saber...Galliah...Ela estava...Bom...Continue.  
  
E ele acabou de defender ela de sei lá qual o nome daquela garota e...  
  
Galliah.  
  
Seja como for era pra você ter defendido ela! Você namora ela e eu quero namorar o Harry! - Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, Matt olhava para Harry e Catherine se abraçando. Ele ruborizou. Gin continuou - Então, sugiro que você tire Harry dos pensamentos de Cath logo.  
  
Eu sei disso, eles são amigos, é paranóia sua...Hã...Ginny.  
  
Viu como você ficou? - Ela apontou para a direção onde Galliah Wenson havia seguido com os pais. - Ela mexe com você, e tenha consciência. Tenha cuidado ou o seu namoro estará indo de mal a pior.  
  
Eles se juntaram com todos um tempo depois na Florean & Fortescue tomando  
montanhas de variados tipos de sorvete. Harry experimentava o de Cath em  
um canto junto com a garota, ele deixou cair um pouco na blusa xadrez e  
ela limpou. Matt olhou com raiva para o amigo, ele sorriu enquanto a  
garota limpava com um pano.  
  
Catherine estava linda na opinião sincera de Matt. Os cabelos longos e  
cacheados contrabalançavam com o vestido roxo claro comprido. Ela andava  
com lindas botas cor de sangue com salto, e suas unhas estavam  
magicamente feitas por Malikha, a irmã de Pol Hak Sun, numa cor vinho  
escuro com pequenas estrelas que brilhavam. O garoto estava tomando o  
sorvete olhando para Harry, pensando porque Cath gostava dele tanto  
assim. Ele pensava por que ele seria famoso, mas logo lhe pareceu uma  
idéia idiota, pois ele conhecia bem Catherine e sabia que se algum dia  
ela viesse á gostar de Harry Potter seria porque ele também gosta dela.  
  
Harry estava olhando para Catherine, brincando com Zoff. O gato branco e  
fofo estava no colo da garota rolando energeticamente sobre o vestido. Os  
olhos verdes do garoto iam direto ao rosto de Cath, aos olhos azuis. Ela  
estava feliz com Matt, porque ela gostava dele.  
"Mas eu gosto dela também", pensou Harry.  
Era hora de Matt Wronly e Harry Potter sacarem as varinhas. Era hora do  
duelo, na um exatamente mágico, um duelo pelos sentimentos da Srta.  
Duppling. 


	4. o Duelo de Garotos

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Quarta Parte - O Duelo de Garotos  
  
O inicio do Ano Letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts era na manhã seguinte, assim promovendo inúmeros escorregões e trombadas nas escadas de Strubblefield. Os garotos, eceto por Fred e George que haviam terminado a escola no ano anterior, estavam apressados em fechar os malões enormes cheios de livros e artefatos para o novo ano. Cath e Harry estavam se ajudando na sala a fechar as malas, Catherine fechava Edwiges na gaiola e Harry fechava Zoff, o gato numa pequena malinha aberta de azevinho. Matt estava colocando as suas bagagens no táxi trouxa à frente da Pensão. O motorista era bruxo e alegava ainda saber um pouco da magia com a memória ruim, era um senhor de cabelos grisalhos com olhos pretos muito bonitos que perguntou á Matt alegremente:  
  
Aquela garota ruiva é sua namorada?  
  
Sim... - Respondeu Matt, sonhador colocando as malas no bagageiro. Ele olhava através dos vidros da janela da sala, observando sua namorada e Harry brincarem com Zoff, sorrindo.  
  
Ela é bonita! - Respondeu o motorista. - Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com aquele garoto com a cicatriz, eles estavam muito próximos no jardim quando cheguei.  
  
Ela é minha namorada e amiga de Harry.  
  
Se você diz que sim...Aquele deve ser Harry Potter...O menino que sobreviveu e vai te trair se continuar assim...Se eu fosse você aprendia uns bons troques para duelos, pode vir á calhar nesses tempos de guerra...Já que o Noitibus parou de funcionar...Deixou muitos bruxos insatisfeitos...  
  
Quando finalmente todos as oito pessoas incluindo o Sr. E Sra. Weasley e Joham embarcaram no táxi, Ginny alegara que esquecera um livro importante me seu quarto, atrasando todos por alguns minutos. A viagem fora tranqüila e sem grandes preocupações. Quando todos desembarcaram á frente dos portões principais, Harry ajudou Cath com as malas, o que deixou Matt furioso e deslocado por algum tempo até chegarem á plataforma 9 ¾. O trem de Hogwarts estava ali como em todos os anos, soltando fortes baforadas de fumaça cinza pela enorme chaminé vermelha. Espalhados pela larga plataforma estavam os estudantes embarcando e se despedindo dos parentes. Mas todos estavam olhando para a entrada da plataforma como seu monstro fosse surgir, Cath observava que muitos optaram por apartar em vez de ir embora como trouxas. Todos os bruxos mais velhos e alguns estudantes trajavam vestes pretas de trouxas.  
  
Os garotos finalmente conseguiram uma cabine só para eles, depois de se despedir de Joham e o Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Eles por sua vez esperar o trem partir, até desaparecer de vista para apartar como os outros.  
  
Os verdes campos que preenchiam a maioria da viagem até anoitecer estavam sem vida, mortos. Nenhum animal ou fazendeiro era visto e muitos se perguntavam se a guerra já chegara até ali. Os tempos eram negros e muitos estavam preocupados com a constante ameaça dos seguidores de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Durante a viagem todos jogaram inúmeros jogos com Karen que se juntou á eles depois. O carrinho da mulher gorda apareceu ao anoitecer com uma chuva de sapos de chocolate encantados que andavam ao lado do carrinho pulando alegremente. Matt e Catherine estavam abraçados a viagem toda, Cath dormia nos braços do namorado e ele olhava distraidamente o corredor, esperando ver Galliah Wenson novamente. Harry olhava para a garota dormindo calmamente, ser ninguém perceber, ate mesmo Matt. Ron estava olhando para Karen, e seus longos cabelos pretos. Ele estava vermelho, quando finalmente reparou que o seu sapo de chocolate havia lhe escapado, olhou para Harry e pediu mais um. O garoto não ouviu e continuou olhando Catherine:  
  
Harry? - Ron puxou o amigo de lado, Cath se virou confortavelmente nos braços distraídos de Matt. - Harry, o que você pensa que estava fazendo?  
  
Nada, eu estava...Olhando...Hã...  
  
Você está olhando para Cath! - Ele respirou fundo e continuou ao amigo sussurando - Se Matt perceber...Adeus á um amigo. Deixa pra lá, á noite a gente conversa, ok?  
  
Tudo bem, Ron, eu já comi os sapos de chocolate pra você. - Harry continuava a olhar para Cath.  
  
Catherine estava tendo um sonho agitado, onde ela alguém de cabelos  
pretos dançavam alegremente num salão cor de pêssego. Ela trajava um  
vestido creme comprido que e mexia conforme eles dançavam:  
  
Harry?  
  
Não fale, apenas dance.  
  
Mas...Onde está Matt?  
  
Ele morreu, por isso estou aqui. - Eles pararam de dançar. Harry continuou - Isso dói.  
  
O que?  
  
Isso. - E apontou para a cabeça, onde uma grande quantidade de sangue escorria devagar, e uma faca estava enfiada desconfortavelmente. Catherine acordou nos braços de Matt num solavanco.  
  
Cath? - O garoto olhou para ela com carinho, ela se levantou e ficou em pé no meio do vagão.  
  
Eu...Estava dançando...E Harry...Matt...Morto...Pêssegos... - Ela olhava para paisagem anoitecendo.  
  
Foi só um pesadelo. Já passou. - Harry se adiantou a colocá-la do seu lado, Matt pegou o livro de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e começou a ler em um canto enquanto todos conversavam. Ele olhava de tempos e tempos no corredor, mas ninguém aparecia pela pequena janela de vidro, apenas se via um quadro de um homem jantando alegremente com suas filhas mais novas.  
  
O resto da viagem foi de muito silencio. Todos estavam nervosos, pois o  
trem andava devagar, como se estivesse muito velho para deixar as árvores  
como borrões ao lado.  
Harry e Cath estavam lado a lado, provocando na garota uma sensação  
estranha na barriga, como se não comesse havia anos.  
Harry e Ron estiveram comendo os últimos bolos de caldeirão e agora  
estavam sonolentos e mal humorados.  
Gin permanecera quieta, com os olhos fixos em Harry. Só ela percebera que  
ele passara horas olhando para Catherine e só ela percebera o que estava  
acontecendo de ruim, alem da guerra.  
Era um duelo pela a atenção dos garotos, e todos, incluindo Zoff estavam  
incluindo dos pés a cabeça.  
  
Após o enorme banquete de boas vindas, Dumbledore se levantou como de  
costume e apenas desejou uma "boa noite" para todos.  
  
Os Grifinórios subiram as escadas em direção ao Dormitório e Matt sozinho  
se dirigiu ao da Lufa-Lufa.  
Os outros de seu dormitório estavam animados o bastante para terminar a  
sobremesa mais uma vez no Salão Principal, então ele se dirigiu sozinho  
pelos corredores iluminados apenas por archotes da Escola sem mesmo dar  
boa noite aos amigos.  
  
No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Catherine sentou-se numa fofa poltrona  
vermelha á frente da lareira e imaginou o que aquele sonho no expresso  
significava.  
"Talvez fosse apenas um aviso de que Matt e eu não nos gostamos mais  
tanto assim...". "Ou talvez seja apenas um aviso de que eu deva... Deva  
ficar com o Harry".Naquela hora o garoto se sentou ao lado dela:  
  
Harry...  
  
Eu mesmo.  
  
Ah, oi... - Ela olhou para ele e finalmente percebeu que estivera pensando alto, deixando, Ginny ouvir tudo.  
  
Você me chamou? - O garoto voltou os verdes olhos para ela. Gin se levantou e rumou ao dormitório das garotas do quinto ano.  
  
Não. - Ela respirou fundo. - Eu estava pensando no sonho que eu tive. Eu estava dançando com você.  
  
Nós podemos dançar, esse ano vai ter outro baile no dia das bruxas para alunos do quarto ano, eu posso ir com você...  
  
Matt. - Harry olhou para Cath surpreso, ele havia se esquecido completamente de Matt.  
  
Tudo bem, mas se ele quiser ir com outra pessoa...Eu não tenho ninguém...Para ir. - Harry respirou fundo e disse. - Estou muito cansado, vou me deitar, ate amanhã!  
  
Boa Noite, Harry.  
  
No dormitório das meninas do quarto ano, mais tarde, Cath penteava os  
cabelos calmamente, olhando pela janela noite á fora. As estrelas  
brilhavam aquela noite anormalmente, como no dia que ela chegara em  
Strubblefield, na noite que conhecera Matt.  
Ela colocou a camisola e deitou na cama, nenhuma garota havia subido  
ainda porque eram somente sete horas.  
Então, Cath tirou debaixo do travesseiro um diário e começou a rabiscar  
desenhos com a pena de águia numa das folhas.  
Logo a folha de pergaminho estava repleta de raios. Raios como a cicatriz  
de Harry Potter.  
  
A noite parecia ser infinita para Matt em sua cama, no dormitório da Lufa-  
Lufa.  
O garoto se virava lentamente, olhando a noite e pensando em Galliah. "Eu  
gosto dela", "Mas, tem Cath".  
Então ele se jogou com a cara no travesseiro violentamente e um tempo  
depois adormeceu.  
No dormitório dos meninos do Sexto Ano Harry conversava com Ron. Simas,  
Dino e Neville ainda estavam acordados discutindo sobre onde McGonnagal  
escondia as chaves da sala ou se é que existia alguma.  
Ron bocejava á cada palavra que dizia, não prestando muita atenção em  
nada que Harry falava:  
  
Gin é uma boa namorada, Harry!  
  
Mas, eu acho que não gosto mais dela.  
  
Então - Ron em meio de um enorme bocejo - De quem você gosta?  
  
Eu...  
  
Catherine - Ron continou, Harry corou furiosamente - Cath?  
  
Sim, acho que sim.  
  
O que você vai fazer á respeito?  
  
Quero saber se ela ainda gosta de Matt.  
  
Ron diz á Harry Potter, você é um idiota.  
  
Eu realmente gosto muito dela.  
  
Harry se ela não estiver mais com Matt, então você tenta alguma coisa.  
  
Ok. - O garoto passou a mão nos cabelos desarrumados e deitou na cama. Ron fez o mesmo algum tempo depois junto com Dino, Simas e Neville. Logo, o dormitório permaneceu em completo silencio. - Sorte que eu tenho a capa ainda. - Murmurou Harry para si mesmo. Ele se vestiu em silencio e desceu para a Sala Comunal.  
  
Até agora Catherine estivera acordada, sem sono. Sua camisola fora tirada e dobrada caprichosamente em cima da cama. Então, ela pensou em descer a Sala Comunal para procurar Zoff. Cath levantou e abriu a porta do dormitório sem fazer qualquer barulho. Quando, a garota esbarrou em alguma coisa aparentemente sólida que não se via, nem ao menos teve coragem de gritar.  
  
Quem?  
  
Harry.  
  
Oi! - O garoto tirou a capa, - Porque a capa?  
  
Não sei, ás vezes quero ficar invisível. - Ela sorriu e os dois sentaram nos degraus da escada de pedra. - Eu sempre fazia isso, depois que seqüestraram você, no ano passado...  
  
Fazia o que?  
  
Entrar no seu dormitório e observar você dormindo. - Cath corou até as orelhas, como geralmente Ron fazia. Harry abraçou Cath.  
  
O sonho.  
  
Sim. O que tem ele?  
  
Dançar com você. Eu me senti segura até você sangrar.  
  
Eu comecei a sangrar no seu sonho?!  
  
Sim, havia uma faca aqui - Ela colocou a mão na cabeça de Harry o garoto acompanhou o movimento com a cabeça.  
  
Vamos dançar, então? -Harry levantou num salto energético. Cath acompanhou.  
  
Claro, mas sem musica?  
  
Nós imaginamos.  
  
Os minutos se passaram lentamente nos braços de Harry, para Cath. Eles  
dançavam sobre os degraus e as luzes do corredor estavam quase apagadas.  
A única luminosidade vinha da lua cheia na noite. Eles riam de vez  
enquanto porque Harry pisava nos pés de Cath ou ela tropeçava nas vestes  
de bruxo do garoto.  
Até os dois se olharem profundamente. Harry encostou seu lábio no da  
garota lentamente. Catherine se entregou ao beijo. Passaram-se horas e os  
beijos eram rápidos, proibidos.  
Cath beijava Harry com culpa, mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração ponteava com  
tanta força que ao parar por alguns segundos, tudo voltava a ser errado.  
Harry estava se sentindo bem, ele sentia fortes pontadas no estomago a  
cada beijo, cada um era diferente. Cada um era melhor, melhor do que ele  
dava á Gin, melhor era ter Catherine para ele, sem Matt.  
Algo estava para acontecer.  
Nada bom.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Cath abriu os olhos. Seus lábios estavam doendo, tudo  
doía. Karen precisou tirar as cobertas de Catherine para a garota  
finalmente levantar.  
Ela se aprontou colocando o uniforme normal e desceu as escadas para a  
sala comunal com os olhos azuis bem fechados.  
Harry não estava ali, ele ainda não havia acordado. Então, Cath pensou em  
pânico, se alguém teria visto os dois na noite passada, e se alguém  
contasse para Matt? E se Karen descobrisse em algum momento?  
Cath se sentou numa fofa poltrona esperando a amiga descer, quando  
finalmente Karen desceu as duas foram juntas em passos apertados para o  
desjejum.  
  
O Salão Principal estava cheio, e Harry estava na mesa, tomando café num  
canto sozinho, quando ele viu Catherine, abriu um enorme sorriso e voltou  
sua completa atenção para o mingau com as bochechas vermelhas.  
Matt não levantara da mesa da Lufa-lufa para dar o comum "Bom Dia" em  
Cath, ele não estava em lugar nenhum.  
  
Alguma coisa estava errada. Ginny também não estava na mesa.  
Os dois estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts:  
  
- Então...Sobre o que você quer falar comigo? - Matt estava de braços cruzados olhando para a enorme porta de carvalho entreaberta observando os estudantes, Gin suspirou fundo e começou a chorar silenciosamente, Matt olhou para ela com carinho e preocupação. - Eu...Estava com sede durante a noite, então, resolvi ir ao dormitório dele...E...E...Ele e Cath estavam dançando! Dançando e se beijando...Beijando...Eu sinto muito mesmo Matt.  
  
Eu não acredito em você. Catherine nunca faria isso! - Gin olhou para o garoto, mais lagrimas escoriam pelo seu rosto.  
  
Não seja tolo. Porque eu estaria chorando tanto se não fosse verdade?- Matt pensou com a respiração forte. Ele olhava para a cabana de Hagrid onde o guarda caças estava sentado na soleira da porta cantando animadamente fazendo carinho em canino.  
  
Eu vou conversar com ela.  
  
Não diga que eu os vi. Suponha...Que alguma coisa...  
  
Eu vou falar sim que você viu. Ela e Harry têm que saber e lidar...Ela não gosta mais de mim...  
  
Ela deve sentir outra coisa, Harry sentia outra coisa por mim, é um carinho especial...  
  
Então Gin limpou o rosto e ela e Matt entraram no Salão Principal  
abraçados, como bons amigos.  
Catherine congelou, Matt olhara para ela com raiva. E Gin simplesmente a  
ignorou e a Harry também.  
Matt cutucou o ombro de Cath e cochichou em seu ouvindo:  
  
Precisamos conversar.  
  
Tudo bem, já volto Harry. - Eles saíram do salão principal e entraram numa sala vazia. A sala de troféus.  
  
Você...Beijou Harry, não é? - Catherine congelou. Seus olhos s encheram de lagrimas vermelhas e Matt olhou para ela com medo, ele nunca vira lagrimas assim antes. - Me responda, por favor.  
  
Eu...Sim. - Ela acrescentou rápido - Matt, eu acho que você sente alguma coisa por Galliah e eu sinto alguma coisa pelo Harry.  
  
Acabamos, então? - Tudo estava indo rápido demais, demasiadamente confusa, a garota respondeu.  
  
Sim. - Os dois saíram e tomaram rumos diferentes. A amizade era a mesma, mas a igualdade da intimidade não era. 


	5. As Intenções Mudam

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Quinta Parte - As intenções mudam  
  
No dia seguinte, Catherine não estava feliz, ela estava sozinha. E o que mais havia mudado era a falta dos beijos de Matt. Tudo era visto de uma maneira diferente. Ela era vista estudando durante horas das longas tardes de outono nas mesas da sala comunal, com tabelas, livros e rolos de pergaminho ao seu redor. Cath se aproximara de Harry, os dois gozavam de um sentimento bom, e durável. Quem não parecia feliz com isso era Gin que se desesperara e parecia doente nos últimos dias. Matt continuava absolutamente normal e fora visto por Karen andando com Galliah Wenson durante horas nos jardins de Hogwarts. O garoto procurara evitar Cath ou Harry durante um bom tempo.  
  
Por sua vez, Harry Potter estava querendo com todas as forças se aproximar de Catherine. Ele tentava ajudá-la com as lições, a carregar a mochila e até surpreendê-la com um beijo na frente de todos. Mas isso lhe parecia impossível, porque agora que ela estava livre, muitos garotos desconhecidos pela garota e até mais velhos conversavam e lhe davam "oi" nos corredores da escola, garantindo pelo menos um "'sim" no convite ao Baile de Inverno de Catherine.  
  
Á uma semana do Baile de Inverno Karen estava tão ansiosa que nem mesmo as complicadas aulas nas masmorras o Prof. Snape afastava os pensamentos da garota. Quem estava sofrendo mais com isso, era Cath que tinha as aulas com ela. A amiga, não parava de ficar escrevendo 'Ronald Weasley' em grandes pedaços de pergaminho e sempre que o próprio dava um "olá" para Cath, Karen fechava a cara por ele não ter reparado nela.  
  
Quando faltavam apenas dois dias para o Baile, Matt comentara com todos que iria levar Galliah Wenson, isso deixou Harry com um pouco mais de coragem e um belo plano na cabeça:  
  
Cath... gostaria de dar uma volta comigo?  
  
Ah, bom, Karen, vai terminando aí...Eu já volto, claro, Harry, adoraria - A garota prendeu os longos cabelos num rabo alto e rumou com ele para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
  
Então... - Eles saíram da Sala Comunal desceram as escadas, abriram a porta de carvalho e andaram em direção e andaram em direção á cabana de Hagrid, Harry parou. Cath o acompanhou.  
  
Harry, você está estranho, o que aconteceu?- Então, a voz de Cath foi abafada por um longo e suave beijo do garoto, quando eles finalmente se separaram, ele continuou, com os verdes olhos voltados á ela. Catherine viu que havia dito uma grosseria muito grande, perguntando "o que foi" para ele. Harry parecia não ter ligado.  
  
Gostaria que você fosse no Baile comigo. Aceitaria, Srta. Duppling?  
  
Claro que sim. - E longos beijos foram dados até finalmente escurecer completamente e Hagrid sair de sua cabana em direção ao castelo, vendo Harry e lhe dando um enorme tapa nas costas com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Catherine cumprimentou o guarda caças e o acompanhou para dentro do castelo junto com Harry.  
  
Naquela noite parecia que tudo estava bem, a guerra contra os seguidores  
de Voldemort finalmente fora controlado, segundo as cartas diárias que  
Joham mandava á filha. Zoff andara por semanas desaparecido pela torre da  
Grifinória, finalmente aparecera muito sujo e mal humorado. Cath  
descobrira o que o gato estivera fazendo. Zoff e Madame Nor-r-ra estavam  
cuidando dos filhotes recém nascidos, deixando Filch muito nervoso, mais  
do que o costume.  
Num canto da sala Comunal, Catherine acariciava Zoff, calmamente, quando  
Gin apareceu por trás da cadeira e puxou lhe um fio de cabelo:  
  
AI!  
  
Desculpe Cath! Era para te assustar...  
  
Tudo bem, puxar cabelo dói e não assusta...- Ela respirou fundo. - Você viu Harry por aí?  
  
Não. - Respondeu ela secamente.  
  
Tudo bem.Vou procurá-lo...Deve estar ainda no treino de Quadribol, não acha?  
  
Talvez. - Era mentira, Gin havia decorado todos os horários de Harry, até o que ele comia e como ele beijava...- Ele deve estar voltando, eu te aviso, afinal...Vou para a...Biblioteca.  
  
Tudo bem, eu posso procurá-lo...Harry! - ele entrou pelo retrato exausto e cheio de lama, Cath foi ao seu encontro e lhe deu um beijo no rosto num grande estalo.  
  
O treino foi realmente ótimo...Aproveitamos muito. Hã...Cath, que tal me ajudar coma vassoura lá em cima...Eu...  
  
Tudo bem então - Disse a garota com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Eles subiram até o alto da torre passando reto pela porta que estava  
escrito "Dormitório Meninos - Sexto Ano" e sentaram nas escadas. Do lado  
de fora da janela o tempo estava chuvoso e escuro, grossas gotas de chuva  
escorriam para dentro do castelo lentamente. Harry olhava para a janela,  
distraído, procurando palavras. Catherine por sua vez olhava para ele e  
acariciava a nuca do garoto.  
Quando ele se voltou para ela e com os olhos brilhantes lhe falou num  
sussurro tão seco e emotivo que não produziu nenhum efeito imediato na  
garota.  
  
Eu gosto muito de Você. 


	6. Começo e Fim

Catherine Duppling  
E a Fênix de Fogo  
  
Sexta Parte - Começo e Fim  
  
O Baile de Inverno havia passado como um grande acontecimento para todos.  
Naquela noite, Catherine subiu ao seu dormitório ás quatro horas da tarde  
de sábado, dizendo á todos que iria demorar em se aprontar. Ela sabia que  
muitas garotas haviam convidado Harry Potter, mas o garoto escolhera ir  
com ela.E isso sim era uma grande coisa.  
O vestido que Cath escolhera era prateado e comprido, que na opinião dela  
mesma o feitiço que ela havia feito para deixá-lo mais brilhante fora  
perfeito.  
O tecido era leve e se ajustava as medidas da garota facilmente. O cabelo  
seria usado preso num coque folgado com cachinhos saindo de lugares  
estratégicos como atrás das orelhas ou perto da testa.  
O sapato fora escolhido por Joham, era de salto, uma sandália muito  
bonita com várias tiras prateadas, combinando com o tecido do vestido.  
Karen fora convidada por Jeff, um amigo de Matt, jurara que não havia  
gostado do par, mas na falta de um, Jeff era considerado perfeito. A  
amiga iria num vestido verde claro, de alça, combinando com os cabelos  
negros. Duas fivelas prenderam o cabelo, agora aparentemente curto da  
garota combinando com o vestido e o sapato era branco brilhante, uma  
sapatilha.  
  
Quando Catherine e Karen desceram as escadas de mármore, Harry já estava  
lá, com suas vestes verde-garrafa, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele murmurou  
á Cath um "Você esta linda" e se virou a encarar Matt, acompanhado de  
Galliah.  
Ela trajava vestes muito justas no corpo, pretas. Era um vestido de couro  
de dragão e parecia algo muito vulgar e brega, na opinião de Karen e Gin  
(que estava acompanhada de Neville).  
Matt deu um sorriso á Cath, a garota se aproximou dele e desejou bom  
jantar e uma boa noite, antes de se render á um beijo apaixonado de  
Harry.  
  
O salão principal estava num intenso azul escuro, bolinhas de cristal  
pendiam no teto delicadamente, numa dança graciosa. Varias mesinhas  
(sobre elas havia uma toalha azul meia noite com várias velas numa chama  
roxa) com seis cadeiras em cada. Cath, Harry, Karen, Jeff, Ron e Hermione  
se sentaram na mesma mesa.  
O jantar fora calmo com inúmeros pratos diferentes que apareciam na mesa  
magicamente quando a pessoa pedia á partir de um menu. Harry comentou que  
no ano anterior fora assim também, mas o seu par não era tão maravilhoso  
quando Cath era. Isso a deixou com as bochechas muito vermelhas.  
A banda, ou melhor, o som produzido vinha do chão, e era estranhamente  
romântico. As pessoas se sentiam motivadas em irem aos jardins com seus  
pares e a dançar lentamente na pista (que ficava no centro do salão  
principal).  
  
Quando o ultimo prato de sobremesa (sorvete de limão) desapareceu, Albus  
Dumbledore se levantou de sua enorme cadeira ao meio da mesa dos  
professores e começou a falar animadamente á todos do salão, ou pelo  
menos, aqueles que ainda restavam nele:  
  
O Baile de Inverno é um importante evento dentro de Hogwarts - comentou ele - Geralmente a principal função dele é juntar pessoas, e conhecer outras. Por isso eu proponho que façamos um baile, onde trocaremos de par durante as músicas. Preparados? Então vamos lá!  
  
Então todos se levantaram e começaram a dançar. Era uma musica triste e  
lenta. Catherine e Harry permaneciam parados.  
  
Harry...Você está bem? - Cath segurou a mão do garoto gentilmente.  
  
Minha cicatriz. - Ele respirou fundo e olhou em volta de todo o salão - Está me matando de dor.  
  
Mas...O que pode ser?  
  
Eu geralmente sentia quando Voldemort estava perto. Como um aviso.  
  
Mas nós o matamos...Como pode...?  
  
Eu n...  
  
Então a musica parou. Tudo havia parado com o estrondo vindo do céu. O  
teto caiu, e milhares de cavalos negros com olhos em chamas adentraram  
voando. Muitos perceberam que seus cavalheiros eram homens com varinhas.  
Muitos estudantes desmaiaram, estuporados e outros fugiram para a  
Floresta Proibida. Por outro lado, Catherine e Harry se esconderam perto  
de uma armadura. Cath percebeu que Matt estava subindo as escadas e saiu  
correndo atrás do garoto:  
  
Matt!  
  
Cath...Eu...Galliah foi estuporada, o cavalheiro daquelas coisas...Ele me poupou dizendo que eu era importante...E falou sobre a Garota das Lágrimas e estava procurando por você...Pode ser você...Eles estão atrás de v...  
  
Cath! ABAIXE-SE! ABAIXE-SE AGORA!!! - Harry correu gritando escada acima, logo atrás dele estava um cavalheiro com uma varinha em punho. Matt gritou um feitiço, mas era tarde demais.  
  
Seu tolo...- Disse o cavalheiro á Harry e Matt. Os dois viram que ele se aproximou de uma Cath inconsciente e a pegou no colo, como uma boneca e desapareceu na escuridão do céu.  
  
Agora o que vamos fazer?  
  
Resgatá-la - Harry informou bravamente. Matt estremeceu. - Afinal por nossa culpa que ela foi seqüestrada.  
  
Ela...Não...Não vão matá-la, não acha?  
  
Se á pegaram viva, provavelmente ela deve ter alguma coisa á ver com Voldemort e essa guerra. Temos que mandar uma coruja á Joham e o Sr. Weasley na Pensão. 


	7. Volta á Strubblefield

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem Dos Aurores  
  
Sétima Parte - A Volta a Strubblefield  
  
Naquela noite, depois que Dumbledore e todos os professores se certificaram que todos estariam seguros e bem em suas confortáveis camas, Matt entrou pela passagem da mulher gorda ajudado por Harry. Ron, Hermione e Karen estavam lá também, todos cansados e sonolentos para ousar falar alguma coisa. Somente os dois garotos permaneciam aos cochichos escrevendo num enorme pergaminho á Joham. Edwiges fora incumbida de levar a carta.  
  
Naquela noite, ou o que restara dela, os garotos levaram Edwiges á torre mais alta do castelo, a fim de ver os grandes jardins de Hogwarts e se certificar de que tudo continuava a mesma coisa. Mas, infelizmente nada continuava igual. Os verdes campos estavam agora mortos, sem vida. A lula-gigante que ficava no lago estava em sua superfície, morta. A Floresta Proibida permanecia em completo silencio, sua nevoa habitual não era localizada e muito menos os diferentes tipos de pássaros que pousavam nas arvores mais altas pela manhã.  
  
Harry e Matt não estavam felizes, pelo contrario, naquela manhã nenhum professor fora visto na mesa, nenhum aluno fora visto praticando feitiços e finalmente nem mesmo uma lareira fora acesa. Os Elfos nas cozinhas pareciam desmotivados á fazer um desjejum caprichado com o bacon quente e inúmeras jarras de suco de abóbora. Todos, até mesmo William Forest fora visto em completo silencio, sem debochar ou estragar a vida dos outros. A Profa McGonagall ainda dava aulas, assim como o resto dos professores. Dumbledore recebera uma coruja do Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge para ajudar o Ministério á resolver uma serie de crimes em Londres. A guerra atingira um tal ponto que o castelo estivera com uma nuvem negra sobrevoando toda a sua extensão. Os dias amanheciam com a chuva e o céu cinzento, o Sol não esquentava mais a quem se arriscava á andar pelos jardins. O Guarda-Caças, Hagrid, fora visto inúmeras vezes tentando manter a enorme plantação de abóboras permanecerem crescendo até o Dia das Bruxas. Sua cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida de destacava pelos jardins de Hogwarts agora, sem nenhuma vida restante.  
  
O seqüestro de Catherine abalara á tudo e a todos no castelo, ninguém ousara a comentar nada depois do Baile de Inverno. Harry e Matt ficaram mais próximos e confiantes depois da resposta de Joham e o Sr. Weasley durante a manhã de sábado.  
  
Os garotos estavam na sala Comunal quando Edwiges sobrevoou a cabeça do dono e jogou em seu colo um pedaço de pergaminho muito amassado:  
  
Vamos, abra Harry!  
  
Calma...Como alguém consegue dar um nó tão forte?  
  
Eu não sei, olhe, quem respondeu foi Pol Hak Sun! - Matt gritava de felicidade. Harry continuou tentando desatar o nó muito bem dado da carta. - Onde está Joham então? E o Sr. Weasley?  
  
Abra Harry!  
  
Ok.  
  
Quando finalmente o nó parecia ter cedido á mão de Harry, o garoto abriu  
o envelope e tirou a carta. Muito comprida e numa caligrafia muito  
caprichada.  
  
"Queridos Harry e Matt,  
  
Soubemos sim que Cath fora seqüestrada após a carta que Dumbledore nos  
mandou. Eu, Pol Hak Sun, estou escrevendo por que Joham esta fora junto  
com os aurores mais experientes. No dia seguinte que vocês partiram para  
Hogwarts, Olho-Tonto Moddy apareceu aqui, dizendo noticias sobre milhares  
de novos cavalheiros com varinha á punho que atacavam de forma misteriosa  
trouxas e bruxos foram estuporados.  
Em tanto, não entendemos o seqüestro de Cath.  
Joham e Arthur rumaram ao Ministério da Magia á alguns minutos deixando a  
Pensão sob meu controle e de Malikha também.  
Eu sugiro que você, Matt e os Weasleys, junto com Karen também venham á  
pensão está noite.  
Não se importem em deixar Hogwarts, Dumbledore sabe que vocês ficaram á  
salvo aqui.  
Hogwarts não é mais segura nesses tempos e precisaremos de vocês o quanto  
antes aqui".  
  
Ron e Matt fizeram caras feias quando Harry leu o "mão se importem", ele  
olhou para os dois e continuou.  
  
"Eu estarei esperando por vocês ao Por do Sol de amanhã".  
  
Pol e Malikha "".  
  
Harry acabou de ler a carta, Karen e Gin estiveram atentas,  
principalmente a garota Weasley, com os olhos fixos num imaginário Pol em  
sua frente, o irmão precisou chamá-la inúmeras vezes antes de se  
prepararem á voltar para Strubblefield na calada da noite. 


	8. O Plano

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem Dos Aurores  
  
Oitava Parte - O Plano  
  
O plano fora simples, Harry e Matt possuíam capas da invisibilidade  
iguais, seria fácil levar Ron, Gin e Karen. Eles sairiam de madrugada,  
demorando algumas horas para chegarem de volta á estação King's Cross e  
voltarem á pensão ao norte de Londres.  
  
A Atmosfera no final do dia melhorara, alunos já circulavam pelos  
corredores e as aulas haviam recomeçado. Matt tentava se concentrar,  
junto com todos em Hogwarts, as lareiras foram acesas e o céu do salão  
principal em vez de ilustrar um dia cinzento estava tão claro e calmo que  
alegrou todos ao café, almoço e jantar. Por sua vez, Harry andara muito  
deprimido.  
Ele sentia falta, mais do que tudo no mundo, de Catherine. Ele sentia  
falta de sua voz, seus cabelos e de seus olhos. Nada era igual sem ela.  
Muitas horas ele parava e ficava num canto da Sala Comunal pensando  
porque precisavam dela, porque essa guerra tinha que ter acontecido logo  
no Baile, logo aonde ele iria se declarar...  
  
Quando finalmente às cinco horas chegaram, ele, Matt, Ron, Karen e Gin  
colocaram a capa de invisibilidade e rumaram á torre norte do castelo.  
Harry deixara sua Firebolt e Matt sua Nimbus 2001 encostadas numa parede  
escura.  
Ginny foi encarregada de abrir as janelas sem fazer o mínimo de barulho e  
optou para usar um feitiço.  
Matt e Harry dividiram o resto dos garotos, Karen iria com Matt, por sua  
vassoura não suportar tanto peso quanto á de Harry, e o garoto levaria  
Gin e Ron.  
  
A viagem fora muito calma, a tarde estava silenciosa e os garotos rumavam  
ao norte, onde o vento ia se tornando cada vez mais frio e seco.  
Quando finalmente Londres foi avistada os garotos subiram mais alto,  
procurando as nuvens mais densas e capaz de esconder melhor os viajantes.  
  
Quando o Sol finalmente desapareceu, a escuridão predominou rapidamente,  
Harry e Matt pousaram nas margens de uma estrada e pegaram ambos de suas  
mochilas uma enorme jarra de suco de abóbora e Harry conjurou os copos.  
Os garotos beberam em silencio até ouvirem barulhos nos arbustos perto de  
onde estavam as mochilas:  
  
O que foi isso? - Karen que estava sentada na grama deu um salto e quase derrubou Ron no chão. O suco de abóbora foi espalhado pelo chão.  
  
Eu não sei... - Harry se adiantou com a varinha em punho até o arbusto.  
  
Então alguma coisa fofa e peluda branca saltou em cima do garoto. Ele  
gritou, a bolinha peluda mirou seus grandes olhos verdes para todos. Gin  
e Karen começaram á rir, enquanto Zoff começou a lamber delicadamente o  
suco espalhado pela grama.  
  
Ele deve ter se escondido na minha mochila...Acho que queria voltar á Strubblefield...- Karen limpava a camiseta de Ron com um lenço e o garoto olhava para os lados, a estrada não era mais vista.  
  
Que susto...Ele me faz lembrar de Catherine. - Harry sentou-se na grama e suspirou. Zoff ronronava ao seu lado.  
  
Quando todos se sentiram confortáveis o bastante para começar a andar  
Harry e Matt colocaram suas vassouras nos ombros e saíram á procura da  
estrada. Gin, Ron e Karen arrumavam as mochilas mais atrás com Zoff.  
  
Quando finalmente Matt tropeçou em alguma coisa sólida para serem as  
pedras da estrada, Harry chamou os outros e começaram a andar em direção  
ao Norte.  
A noite estava fria e claramente já haviam passado das seis horas. Os  
garotos apertaram o passo até uma estrada de terra.  
Caminharam mais um pouco até o portão da Pensão, Matt abriu e todos  
rumaram através dos enormes Pessegueiros.  
O jardim estava tão escuro que todos andavam muitos próximos, Ron pisava  
nos pés de Karen a toda hora, mas a garota não reclamava, pelo contrario,  
acenava com a cabeça cada vez que o garoto pedia desculpas.  
As janelas em Strubblefield estavam escuras e as cortinas fechadas. A  
casa se assemelhava á um casarão abandonado.  
O segundo andar só possuía uma luz acesa, numa pequena janela, a menor  
delas.  
Os garotos chegaram á porta, Harry bateu três vezes e parou quando uma  
luz roxa ofuscou todos do lado de fora, vindo de dentro da casa. 


	9. Suspiros, partidas e muitas conhecidenci...

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Nona Parte - O Feitiço  
  
Da porta, Pol Hak Sun era visto.  
Ele estava muito vermelho e cansado. Malikha estava atrás do irmão e  
mostrava um sorriso malicioso.  
O jovem animago fez uma reverencia exagerada e sua irmã deu um beijo no  
rosto de cada um. Harry parecia ligeiramente nervoso, Matt adentrou a  
sala ás cegas, procurando a poltrona branca. Quando um "uff" foi ouvido,  
indicou á todos que o garoto topara com a cadeira de frente:  
  
Matt, você esta bem? - Harry adentrou a sala olhando para os lados, quando ele caiu em cima de Matt, se virou para a porta e olhou para Pol - Porque as luzes estão apagadas?  
  
Para demonstrar como seria uma floresta. Eu e Malikha estávamos praticando, jovem Potter.  
  
Praticando? - Ron entrou na casa, pegou a varinha e murmurou "Lumus".  
  
Sim, um feitiço que Joham nos ensinou, ele ajuda a se localizar em lugares cheios de obstáculos, na maioria das ocasiões...  
  
Mas...Como? - Karen entrou ficando do lado do garoto Weasley. Ele se afastou e conseguiu cair em cima de Harry e Matt na sala escura. Todos deram risadas que ecoaram pelos jardins escuros.  
  
Eu vou acender agora algumas velas. Joham chegara manhã e vocês poderão começar...  
  
Começar? - Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo. Malikha adiantou-se na frente do irmão ao falar, Pol fechou a cara e rumou para a cozinha para pegar as velas.  
  
Sim, começar. - Ela respirou - Eu não posso contar.  
  
Cath...Aqui tem o perfume dela. - Harry andava ao redor da cadeira. Matt displicente deixou escapar.  
  
Claro seu sapo de chocolate amassado, essa foi à primeira coisa que ela fez em Strubblefield, ela se sentou nessa poltrona. Eu me lembro bem.  
  
Harry...Precisamos dormir, são quase dez horas e amanhã temo que iremos acordar cedo, certo? - Pol agora segurava uma vela, ele indicou com a varinha e a porta fechou. - Vou acomodá-los, garotas, sigam-me...  
  
Que feitiço é esse que Pol estava falando sobre? - cochichou Gin no ouvido de Harry, o garoto deu nos ombros e continuou subindo as escadas.  
  
Boa Noite! - Matt murmurou. Em pouco tempo todos estavam dormindo, exceto talvez por Zoff. Ele andava pela casa, junto às paredes mais escuras, sem fazer um único ruído.  
  
Quando Joham chegou com os outros aurores, a casa estava em completo  
silencio. O homem deu um suspiro triste, sabendo que Cath na estava lá.  
Os garotos dormindo no andar de cima não podiam imaginar a gravidade do  
problema que o seqüestro de Cath contribuía para a guerra. Ela ainda  
possuía sangue de fênix circulando em suas veias. Joham procurou não  
pensar na filha, o que lhe parecia impossível, e acendeu as velas de toda  
a sala, ajudado por Syl. A aurora era grande amiga de Joham nos tempos de  
escola. Os dois tentaram namorar na época, mas ele estava muito  
preocupado com os estudos...Ela se sentou do lado do amigo e o abraçou.  
Joham suspirou novamente, a amiga falou num sussurro emotivo:  
  
A viagem foi cheia de seus suspiros, saudades de Catherine?  
  
Você não imagina o quanto sinto sua falta. - Eles se sentaram no único sofá da sala.  
  
Eu tento imaginar... Porque você acha que a seqüestraram?  
  
Ainda corre sangue de Fênix nas veias de minha filha, isso ainda é considerado raro e valioso para muitas artes das trevas e seus praticantes espalhados pelo mundo, temo que exista algum feitiço que o sangue de Cath esteja na lista dos ingredientes principais, mas se eu soubesse quem está por trás disso, talvez fosse mais fácil localizá-la.  
  
Eu tenho certeza de que seria. O jovem Potter sente muita falta dela.  
  
Isso é amor... É algo que eles nunca sentiram antes, é estranho vê-los juntos, depois de Cath ficar tanto tempo com Matt.  
  
Eles eram crianças...Mas, você acha que é amor? Você acha que é amor o que Catherine sente por Harry Potter?  
  
Toda certeza do mundo, querida Syl...  
  
Quando finalmente o sol apareceu, os garotos acordaram desceram, na  
esperança de encontrar Joham.  
  
A mesa do desjejum estava posta caprichosamente, enquanto Syl terminava  
de fritar o bacon e colocava mel em cima de vários bolinhos de chocolate.  
O vapor da chaleira saia criando um ar quente e aconchegante na cozinha.  
Harry, Matt, Ron, Gin e Karen sentaram-se à mesa central e começaram a se  
servir em silêncio, todos muito sonolentos para conversar.Joham  
permanecera acordado durante a noite inteira estava cantarolando uma  
música triste num canto da cozinha. Ele imaginava a filha sentada do lado  
de Harry, como sempre, tentando animar á tudo e a todos.  
  
O Profeta Diário foi trazido por uma coruja preta, assim que ela recebeu  
o pagamento, saiu pela janela da cozinha e bateu nas árvores mais baixas,  
procurando não voar em altitudes mais altas. Frutas caíram na grama fofa  
quando a ave passou pelos pessegueiros á entrada da propriedade.  
O jornal mostrava fotos de grandes cenas de batalha e campos mortos por  
toda a Europa. Os duendes do banco Gringotes haviam temporiamente viajado  
para universos paralelos para se preservar dos tempos de guerra.  
A maioria do Ministério da Magia estava desajustado e com faces ocultas  
voltadas ao lado negro. Em poucos dias, mais de um milhão de trouxas  
morriam torturados por comensais da morte, que serviam ainda, a uma força  
oculta. A força, onde tudo se concentrava era ao norte do país de Gales.  
Muitos demônios estavam criando uma barreira enorme, com armas mortais  
pelo vale da morte, onde á anos, não se via nenhum ato demoníaco nos  
arredores.  
As pequenas vilas foram incendiadas e devastadas em dias. Hogsmeade  
tivera suas lojas fechadas e Hogwarts permanecia em total alerta á novos  
ataques.  
Joham, o Sr. Weasley e Dumbledore ainda pensavam no paradeiro de  
Catherine.  
  
Conforme os dias iam passando, Strubblefield ia ficando cada vez mais  
silenciosa, Harry por sua vez, procurava ficar parado horas e horas no  
parapeito da janela do segundo andar olhando tristemente os jardins da  
pensão, esperando alguém surgir, alguém como Cath. 


	10. Srta Duppling

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Décima Parte - Srta. Duppling.  
  
A sala escura com as janelas fechadas ainda deixava o vento passar,  
criando uma corrente tão forte, balançando os longos e gordos cachos  
recheados do mais puro loiro dos cabelos de Catherine.  
Havia alguns dias que ela jazia sentada no mesmo lugar, sem comer e com a  
cabeça cheia de perguntas. Ela estava fraca e doente, com as mãos e pés  
frios, com pingos da chuva caindo sem parar, ecoando nas paredes de  
pedra.  
Noites silenciosas recheavam o tempo que a Srta. Duppling permanecia  
sentada, encolhida, observada.  
Ela tentava lembrar o que acontecera depois que o cavalheiro encapuzado a  
fez desmaiar. Ela tentava se lembrar porque havia ficado loira e muito  
magra. Suas vestes do baile estavam sujas e amassadas e o cabelo comprido  
e despenteado desconfortavelmente na altura da cintura, devido ao feitiço  
de crescer que a garota aplicara naquela tarde de sábado.  
Os corvos cercavam a ilha, era a única visão que Catherine podia ter de  
onde estava.  
Com os cabelos, Cath temia arrancá-los, por mais que já estivessem no  
chão, tufos enormes do cabelo. O vestido, ela tentara rasgar, mas o  
feitiço de brilho, era muito bem feito e não mudava a versão original do  
vestido.  
  
As horas e passavam lentamente, e quando o sol começou a se por um baque  
surdo foi ouvido do lado de fora do corredor. Cath grudou o ouvido na  
porta, para que pudesse ouvir a voz. Mas não se parecia nem um pouco com  
uma, de fato, eram gritos:  
  
Quem está aí? Estão te machucando? - Cath gritava desesperada para a grande porta de carvalho. Ela se abriu e um garoto foi jogado para dentro, ele caiu no chão e gemeu, a garota foi ajudá-lo. - Quem é você? - Ele não respondeu, as lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto, os grandes olhos pretos mostravam um garoto de três anos chorando.  
  
Quero minha...  
  
Quem? -Ela tentou limpar as lagrimas, o garotinho olhou para Catherine.Quando uma das lagrimas alcançou o chão, ele foi corroído. A pedra pegou fogo e desapareceu me meio das cinzas. - Quem é você?  
  
Phillipe Montegnain!  
  
É o seu nome? - Ele parou de chorar, e olhou para o chão. Catherine continuou - Você também tem lagrimas especiais! Você é filho de alguma fênix!  
  
Phillipe...- e abraçou Catherine forte. Ela sentiu o calor invadir o corpo, finalmente os pés e mãos estavam quentes e o vestido seco e limpo. "O garotinho! Ele... Ele fez isso", pensava ela. Eles dormiram abraçados, e só acordaram quando a porta de carvalho abriu e uma bandeja fora colocada por alguém invisível com sanduíches, copos e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.  
  
Phillipe Montegnain comeu em silêncio. Sua boca pequena dava mordidas do  
sanduíche lentamente, come se fosse forçado á comer. Catherine observou o  
garoto por alguns minutos. As roupas do garotinho eram surradas, com  
mangas compridas e sapados afivelados pretos. Os cabelos de Phillipe  
Montegnain eram tão louros quanto os de Cath, os olhinhos pretos  
expressavam raiva e tristeza, como se ele estivesse chorando  
constantemente. A garota percebeu que os olhos do garotinho eram azuis,  
iguais aos dela, mas as lagrimas o tornavam pretos como nanquim.  
Então, quando finalmente os dois se sentiram sonolentos e confortáveis,  
apesar do ar úmido da torre, se deitaram novamente e dormiram.  
  
As longas manhãs e noites passavam, e os dois permaneciam em silencio  
absoluto.  
Catherine sonhava com o Beco Diagonal, ela andava devagar, era um dia  
ensolarado e com nenhuma nuvem no céu.  
Então ela olhou para o chão e viu a barra do vestido. Ele era tão  
comprido que Cath não conseguia andar direito. Como se de repente ela caísse, a garota abriu os olhos e respirou o ar denso e úmido da torre.Cath olhava pela abertura, observando o movimento do oceano, batendo nas pedras, e pensando em Harry. Ela se perguntava o que o garoto estaria fazendo, comendo e se sentia sua falta. Um suspiro lhe disse que Phillipe acordara lentamente, chorando e gritando. Catherine levara horas para fazê-lo parar de gritar e chorar. Ela cantava músicas aprendidas quando era pequena, doces melodias alegres que invadiam a torre, tornando-a mais aconchegante. 


	11. Conversa no Console da Lareira

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Décima Primeira Parte - Conversa no Console da Lareira  
  
Quando o jantar ficou pronto, Joham se apressou em chamar todos para comerem. Syl e os outros Aurores estavam na sala de estar, conversando sobre novas maneiras de descobrir onde Catherine estava, usando as varinhas em fantásticas demonstrações. Sem duvida, Joham adoraria estar participando, mas, alimentar Zoff era preciso, já que o gato, estivera horas desaparecido desde o por do sol do dia anterior.  
  
Os garotos estavam no mal iluminado sótão, jogando xadrez bruxo. Harry, por sua vez, estava no console da janela, olhando novamente para os jardins. A garota Weasley o observava com carinho, não prestando atenção enquanto acariciava a Zoff. O gato ronronava e ela murmurava palavras para si mesma:  
  
Ele vai ser meu...Não importa o que eu fizer, um dia ele vai ser meu...E Catherine morrerá naquela torre maldita... Gin? - Harry sentara do lado da garota. - O que você disse? Alguma coisa sobre Catherine?  
  
Há! Estava contando para Zoff sobre onde Catherine poderia estar...  
  
Mas, onde você supôs que ela poderia estar?  
  
Ah...Numa floresta! De repente...Aquelas bem escuras...  
  
Ok, então... - E o garoto voltou para a janela, incrédulo e achando até engraçado Gin se preocupar com Cath, o garoto sabia sobre seus sentimentos e suas vinganças.  
  
Os pessegueiros também sentiam a falta de Cath, Estava estampado em suas  
mais remotas folhas. O jardim estava triste, sombrio, assustadoramente  
escuro e mal cuidado.  
Harry respirava devagar o cheiro dos eucaliptos á entrada de  
Strubblefield. No primeiro andar da casa, se ouvia seguidos "oh" e muitos  
aplausos. Era o final do outono, e o vento cada vez mais frio indicava  
que os velhos cobertores de lã precisariam ser retirados do fundo do  
armário embaixo a escada novamente.  
  
Naquela ultima noite de outono, o jovem Harry Potter descia as escadas da  
Pensão nas altas horas da madrugada em direção á cozinha para terminar a  
imensa torta de morango que Malikha havia feito para o jantar, e por  
sorte, havia sobrado um pedaço razoável.  
Percebia-se que a lareira continuava acesa, e Zoff havia andado  
aprontando pelos vasos derrubados e quebrados no chão. Harry pulou para  
não pisar descalço nos cacos espalhados pelo carpete de madeira velha e  
virou no corredor á caminho da cozinha. Quando a lareira se tornou verde  
musgo, iluminou o amplo corredor, assuntando o garoto. Harry permaneceu  
quieto e espiou o corredor que dava para a sala de visitas. As inúmeras  
pessoas nas molduras tomando chá haviam desaparecido. Vozes eram ouvidas  
e a estranha iluminação se tornava assustadoramente suspeita. Harry deu  
mais alguns passos em direção á porta da sala onde duas pessoas  
conversavam:  
  
O Plano está dando certo, mestre - Uma voz feminina era ouvida, Harry conhecia, mas naquele momento, nem Cath estava em seus pensamentos. - O senhor teve muita audácia em vir para Strubblefield á noite. Joham não suspeitará de nada.  
  
E os jovens?  
  
Muito cansados para se levantarem.  
  
Aprovo suas ações até agora. A menina fênix está de acordo com o plano. Seus cabelos já foram lavados.  
  
Estão loiros?  
  
Sim. E o garotinho também.  
  
Mestre, o senhor alimenta-os?  
  
Eu disse á Althopen para não alimentá-la, mas ele não me ouviu. - A segunda voz parou, como se estivesse cansado, respirou e continuou - Eu preferi deixar assim, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ambos.  
  
O garotinho é perigoso? - A voz feminina estava num sussurro tão inauditivel que Harry deu mais alguns passos em direção á porta.  
  
Ele é valioso. - A segunda voz era melodiosa e assustadora, Harry prestava atenção á tudo que diziam á luz verde que brotava da lareira. - Suponho que Ponsys esteja fazendo seu trabalho.  
  
Sim, Harry Potter sente falta da garota fênix, ele a ama tão profundamente que viver sem ela, lhe tornara um tormento. - Aquela frase soou nos ouvidos de Harry como um xingamento, ele não suportava que chamassem Cath de a garota fênix e..."Eu amo? Eu amo Cath..." -...Então Mestre, a mataremos quando estiver pronto.  
  
Perfeito. Preciso me retirar. Boa Noite.  
  
Quando a segunda voz parou de ecoar pelas paredes de Strubblefield a luz  
verde se apagou e a figura da voz feminina rumou em direção a cozinha.  
Harry olhou para ter certeza de que a figura não o viria se atravessasse  
o corredor para as escadas.  
Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar o quarto dos meninos no sótão, sem  
fazer nenhum barulho, o garoto notou que Matt estava acordado.  
O garoto estava trocado e seu pijama dobrado caprichosamente em cima da  
cama, onde Ron estava ocupando pelo menos metade.  
  
Onde você estava? - Matt atravessou o cômodo até onde Harry estava e lhe perguntou num sussurro inauditivel.  
  
Fui comer o ultimo pedaço de torta de morango. E eu ouvi... - Naquela noite, os garotos, agora, sabiam que havia alguém em Strubblefield, alguém que era informante da força oculta. A mesma força que havia desajustado o Ministério da Magia, a mesma que seqüestrara Catherine. 


	12. Ponsys

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Décima Segunda Parte - Ponsys  
  
Quando o Sol finalmente surgiu naquela manhã, Harry procurou Joham para  
contar sobre o alguém que estaria em Strubblefield dando valiosas  
informações á força oculta.  
O pai de Cath estava na biblioteca, lendo três livros ao mesmo tempo,  
procurando fazer anotações com a longa pena de águia, num pergaminho  
paralelo ao terceiro livro. Todos eram grandes e grossos, tendo aparência  
de muito mal conservada, já que pareciam ter anos de existência.  
Harry deu mais alguns passou em direção á Joham, procurando ser o mais  
silencioso possível:  
  
Joham?  
  
Ah! Harry! Que susto você me deu...Achei que fosse Ponsys novamente.  
  
Quem?  
  
Ponsys, o caranguejo de Karina...Aquele bicho já mordeu o meu dedão do pé duas vezes hoje e andei meio histérico á noite inteira procurando ele pelo meu quarto, acho que ele gosta de mim...  
  
Eu preciso contar sobre a Força Negra. - Harry suspirou, Joham levantou e foi em direção à porta, olhou para os lados e fechou com força. - Alguém está aqui, dando informações sobre os aurores para a força negra e ainda tem mais, a voz disse se Catherine havia sido lavada, e a força respondeu que seus cabelos já estavam loiros. Não sei o que significa...Mas...Ela disse sobre um garotinho esse estavam sendo alimentados, e que também eram valiosos...  
  
Harry, isso é muito sério. - Joham olhava para a janela, procurando auxilio nas nuvens negras no céu. - Se Cath ficou loira é sinal de que seu sangue vai ser usado, eles precisam purificá-la aos poucos. Tirar sua alma. - Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, o olhar do garoto era de extremo terror. - Se isso for bem feito, por alguém poderoso, como um demônio, logo, Catherine e seus sentimentos serão jogados no ar como poeira...  
  
Mas...Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! - Ela vai morrer?  
  
Não, ela vai estar viva, mas suas alma provavelmente vai entrar em algum animal ou outro ser humano fraco...Eu gostaria de saber o que o sangue dela ajudaria nessa guerra! Se eu pudesse ter os livros antigos de minha avó conosco, talvez meus pensamentos seriam úteis para os aurores...  
  
Os livros eram sobre magia negra?  
  
Não, eram sobre almas. - Joham abraçou Harry. - É muito difícil estar longe de Cath, espero que sinta o mesmo que eu sinto quando penso sobre ela.  
  
Eu amo Catherine mais do que tudo nesse mundo e pretendo ir a qualquer lugar para vê-la de novo. - Harry falou sussurrando, o pai da garota não ouvira, e seria melhor assim. O garoto pensou com raiva em todos os demônios, eceto talvez por Guelador e continuou a pensar onde ela estaria. Ele pensou nas enormes prisões britânicas em castelos abandonados, mas logo considerou que deveria ser um local com prioridades mágicas, cercada por muita magia negra, onde partes boas não estariam conscientes o bastante para reagir.E então veio em seus pensamentos uma floresta, onde plantas com propriedades mágicas seriam recolhidas frescas e o sangue de animais seria fácil. Harry pensou na Floresta Proibida em Hogwarts, mas logo lhe parece uma idéia estúpida, pois ficaria debaixo das narinas de Albus Dumbledore e não seria nada fácil esconder alguém como Cath.  
  
Harry saiu correndo da biblioteca quando Joham voltou a se concentrar nos  
livros e foi procurar Matt.  
Na cozinha, o garoto buscou alguns rolos de pergaminho e uma pena no  
armário debaixo da pia, na opinião de Harry, o lugar menos possível onde  
alguém normal esperaria encontrar rolos de pergaminho e penas. Karina  
Makarov estava tomando café com uma pequena gaiola coberta com um veludo  
rosa. Ela olhou para Harry desconfiada, e respirou fundo e sua xícara  
caiu no chão num estrondo. A fina porcelana havia se partido em vários  
pedaços.  
  
Isso sempre acontece comigo...Jovam Harry P-p-p-otter, o que estaria fazendo na cozinha nam tempo como esses? Presumo que sinta mais falta da menina Fênix do que todos somados nesta Pensão. - O sotaque de Karina ra por causa de seus vários anos na antiga União Soviética, nos tempos da Revolução dos Elfos, que gerou caos nos ambos mundos.  
  
Estou procurando papeis para escrever, por acaso você viu Matt?  
  
Não, eu não o vejo á alguns dias. Meu caranguejo, ele está preso porque Joham jurou que ele andou perseguindo ele a manhã inteira, mas, no final, Ponsys só queria fazer amigos...  
  
Ponsys? Joham me falou sobre ele.  
  
Geralmente, animais dos bruxos têm algum poder. Ponsys é só mais um dos meus animais trouxas modificados. A cor normal dos caranguejos é muito irrelevante para mim, então, resolvi mudar para a cor que meu.. -Karina parou, Harry olhou fundo nos olhos pretos dela. Estavam sem foco como se estivesse sob um feitiço, ela olhou para fora da janela e continuou - Acho que Matt está nos jardins, procurando por pêssegos frescos, porque não vai ajudá-lo?  
  
Claro, bom, acho melhor mesmo deixar Ponsys preso, ele pode não gostar, mas Edwiges pode comê-lo.  
  
Claro, querido - Syl aparecera na porta da cozinha com as vestes da frente sujas de uma espécie de terra Mark O'Brien - Estava replantando as margaridas no jardim de trás, e aparentemente me sujei um pouco, não é?- Harry concordou com a cabeça sorrindo, ele gostava muito de Syl por ser uma das poucas que não se demonstrava importante demais para ser simpática. Então, o garoto saiu da cozinha e abriu a porta da frente e pisou na fofa grama do jardim á frente da Pensão, onde, de longe, estava uma figura loira e outra ruiva jogando pêssegos uma para a outra numa energia contagiante.  
  
Harry se aproximou de Matt e Ron, os dois estavam sorrindo e cansados.  
Eles jogaram uma fruta ao garoto, ele apanhou e deu uma mordida. O jardim  
de Strubblefield estava vivo e ao contrario da estrada e campos vizinhos  
ainda demonstravam observar a tudo e a todos.  
Os enormes pessegueiros aparentavam estar tristes e suas frutas perderam  
o sabor com o tempo, mas a vida ainda reinava. As mais remotas folhas  
ainda permaneciam verdes e a grama apesar de estar seca em muitos pontos  
perto da cerca de madeira continuava fofa e com pequenas flores brancas  
perto das margaridas.  
  
Harry, Matt e Ron passaram uma tarde conversando sobre Catherine. O  
garoto contara á Matt e Ron sobre o que pretendiam talvez fazer com a  
garota e sobre os livros sobre alma. Matt olhava para a estrada  
distraído.  
  
Sabe...Matt, você se importa de dizer o que você está pensando?  
  
Em Cath, eu tenho certeza que ela deve estar muito mal. Acho que deveríamos procurá-la por aí...  
  
Loucura...Mal sabemos para que lado fica Hogwarts! - Ron se levantou e rumou para a Pensão. - Estão sentido um cheiro de torta de pêssego?  
  
O que deu nele? - Harry se levantou também. Matt observou o movimento do garoto e estendeu a mão.  
  
Nunca vi Ron agindo assim. Muito estranho. Acho que ele queria deixar a gente sozinhos.  
  
Acho que ele tem razão em fazer isso - Matt olhou incrédulo para Harry. - Sério! Desde que você terminou com Cath e eu comecei a namorá-la, nunca mais conversamos como amigos, só por pura gentileza.  
  
É, acho que não superei muito bem. Quer dizer, gosto muito de Galliah, até beijei ela no baile, mas foi antes de ver vocês dançando... - Matt enrubesceu - Ela estava linda e me lembrei porque me apaixonei por ela.  
  
Porque? - Perguntou Harry com raiva, Matt não percebeu, estava demasiado ocupado olhando para o sol sendo encoberto por uma nuvem cinza densa.  
  
Eu não sabia. Por isso que me apaixonei por ela. Quando a vi pela primeira vez. Alguma coisa nela era diferente, como se fosse perfeita, completa...Especial. - Matt suspirou - Estranho eu começar a falar sobre isso. Nunca fui de cair de amores por alguém. Mas, Cath foi diferente. Eu comecei a amá-la aos poucos, com medo de ela não gostar de mim de volta.  
  
Ela gostava. Pode ter certeza - O garoto sorriu. Matt continuou.  
  
Foi isso. - Quando vi Galliah naquele dia no Beco Diagonal, percebi que Cath estava mais como uma amiga, alguém tão intima e diferente que eu nunca tive. Não era amor.  
  
Vamos entrar, está quase escurecendo.  
  
Ok. - Harry foi à frente de Matt. O garoto estava feliz por saber porque Matt gostara de Catherine, e agora ele sabia porque a amava. Ele sabia que iria achar Cath, onde quer que ela esteja e mataria a força, mesmo que tivesse que morrer para salva-lá. Os pensamentos de Harry foram afastados quando viu Joham descendo as escadas correndo gritando o nome de todos, pouco antes de tropeçar em Zoff e cair no chão. 


	13. Noticias Boas

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Décima Terceira Parte - Noticias Boas  
  
Joham foi ajudado por Syl a se levantar. Ele chamou a todos e se  
certificou de que todos estariam o ouvindo claramente.  
  
Espiões meus acabaram de me enviar uma coruja e felizmente...Descobriam onde provavelmente está Phillipe Montegnain! - Todos os, pelo menos, quarenta aurores bateram palmas e sorriram. Os garotos, incluindo Ginny, Karen e Ron que estiveram os últimos minutos prestando muita atenção no que Joham falava, como o resto da sala, sentados nas fofas poltronas da sala. - Isso significa que provavelmente Cath esteja com ele.  
  
Phillipe! - Syl gritou e começou a chorar.  
  
Não chore Syl, Phillipe enviou fagulhas vermelhas ao norte, da Floresta dos Desafortunados, significa que a barreira que os demônios fizeram no País de Gales e falsa e não existe nenhuma força por lá. - Joham respirou fundo, seus olhos estavam brilhando. - Sugiro que todos se aprontem e coloquem as mais confortáveis roupas que acharem. Vamos partir durante a noite. Treinem feitiços de estuporar e se vier a calhar, algumas maldições imperdoáveis. - Joham se voltou para os garotos sério - Acho melhor vocês ficarem por aqui, não querem que arrisquem suas vidas.  
  
Todos concordaram com a cabeça e subiram para o quarto ouvindo ao longe  
Joham dando as ultimas instruções para os aurores. Quando finalmente  
chegaram ao sótão (todos a principio queriam ouvir o pai de Catherine  
falando) Harry pegou sua mochila e começou a colocar algumas roupas e a  
varinha no bolso de fora do casaco muito concentrado. Matt, Ginny, Ron e  
Karen o observavam atentamente, muito assustados com a atitude do amigo  
perante a boa noticia.  
  
Não podemos perder muito tempo. Ao norte está mais frio, sugiro que levem casacos...Matt? Onde está sua vassoura? - O garoto apontou para a janela - Ótimo, Ron e Ginny venham comigo, Karen você pode ir com Matt, ok?  
  
- Quem é Philippe sei-lá-das-quantas? - Karen olhava pela janela.Ouvia-se  
Joham conversando com os aurores animadamente. Ruídos eram ouvidos no  
corredor de vassouras sendo arrastadas e janelas sendo abertas.  
  
Harry...Você realmente acha que devemos ir? - Ginny suspirava nervosa - Acho que deveríamos ficar aqui, caso alguma coisa aconteça.  
  
Quanto a você, pode ficar, eu vou. - Harry abriu a janela.  
  
Harry! Eu vou com você. - Matt pegou sua vassoura e a varinha, colocando-a no bolso da jaqueta.  
  
Eu também, afinal, ela é minha melhor amiga, Ron? - Karen vestiu o casaco marrom.  
  
Ok vamos, deixa-me procurar a minha varinha. - E desceu.  
  
Loucura...- Vou ficar por aqui. Não quero morrer e nem chorar por vocês.  
  
Então, venha Gin! - Harry estava quase pulando da janela quando respondeu. Olhou bravo para a porta esperando Ron, logo, o garoto chegou bufando coma a varinha em punho com uma bola de pelo branco muito fofo nos calcanhares.  
  
Ele não desgrudou de mim! Acho que Zoff quer ir junto...  
  
Ok, coloque ele na minha mochila. - Harry ajudou Gin a subir na vassoura e percebeu que Zoff se dependurada em seu tornozelo ronronando, o garoto deu chutes do ar até o gato largar e acabou acertando a madeira debaixo da janela soltando-a. Um enorme buraco na parede foi visto, grande o bastante para caber uma pessoa. Apesar das teias de aranha e a densa nuvem de poeira os garotos enxergaram livros de capa preta encostados na parede com um rolo de pergaminho ao lado. Matt adiantou-se para pegar. - Melhor levar esses, talvez sejam os livros de alma que Joham me falou. Explico no caminho. Vamos! - Logo, Harry, Ron e Ginny embarcaram na mesma vassoura e ao lado Matt e Karen juntos na Nimbus 2001 pela calada da noite enquanto os aurores permaneciam no primeiro andar de Strubblefield combinando melhores maneiras de atacar e resgatar Catherine. 


	14. A Torre dos Desafortunados

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Décima Quarta Parte - A Torre dos Desafortunados  
  
O vento era frio, mas os pensamentos de Harry o deixavam aquecido. No  
primeiro dia de verão, os cinco garotos sobrevoavam Londres, sobre as  
mais densas nuvens para não serem vistos.  
Harry lembrava dos sorrisos de Cath, sempre confortantes e sinceros.  
Ginny olhava para trás, sonhando acordada com Pol e Ron tentava manter  
Pichitinho quieta na pequena gaiola de azevinho. Matt se certificava que  
Karen estivesse segura na vassoura. O garoto olhava para as estrelas e  
pensava em Catherine.  
  
- Talvez eu ainda a ame. Mas, ela não me ama como me amava e eu estou com  
Galliah.  
  
- O que você disse Matt? - Karen sussurrou em sua orelha.  
  
- Nada, estava pensando alto, só isso. - O Garoto não havia percebido,  
mas desvira mais de meio metro da vassoura de Harry - Harry diminui! Não  
consigo te alcançar! Harry!  
  
- Desculpe Matt! Pensei em chegarmos antes do amanhecer! Talvez seja mais  
fácil e não seremos vistos com facilidade, não acha? - Harry desviou de  
uma árvore mais alta e se juntou com Matt. Ron deu um grito quando  
Pichitinho quase caiu. Zoff, o gato ficara com a cabeça para fora da  
mochila de Matt com os bigodes brancos ao vento miando alto. Harry pegou  
a varinha e fechou magicamente a mochila do amigo com o gato reclamando.  
  
Quando pararam numa colina fora de Londres, Harry fez o feitiço dos  
quatro pontos para se localizarem melhor e seguiram para onde o vento  
apontava. O Sul. De tempos em tempos, Zoff fazia tentativas frenéticas de  
escapar da mochila de Matt e saltar em direção á uma casa numa esquina  
escura, sem nenhuma luz acesa. Quando finalmente o gato arranhou Karen  
nos braços, correu para a casa decidido e saltou o muro da frente,  
entrando por uma fenda na lateral da casa. Harry o seguiu e tentou  
capturá-lo com inúmeros feitiços, Zoff parecia não sentir ou pelo menos  
não ver o garoto.  
Harry, Matt, Ron e Karen seguiram Zoff, enquanto Ginny permanecia  
cuidando das vassouras e mochilas. À parte da frente da casa da esquina  
estava escura e as árvores assustadoramente se movendo com o vento forte.  
  
Harry se aproximou de uma janela quebrada. Ele terminou de quebrar o  
vidro com um chute e entrou primeiro. Ron gemeu e Karen suspirava de um  
modo desconfiado.  
  
- Harry eu não tenho certeza sobre isso. Zoff vai voltar, vamos esperar  
e...Lembre-se de Catherine, temos que chegar no...Sei lá aonde antes de  
amanhecer!  
  
- Temos que pegar Zoff, não podemos ir sem ele!  
  
- O que deu nesse gato idiota... Olha o que ele fez nos meus braços! -  
Karen choramingava enquanto o sangue escorria lentamente nos pulsos. -  
Não acredito que ele fez isso...  
  
- Deve ter alguma coisa aqui, cuidado. - Harry estava dentro da casa e  
ajudava Ron a entrar. Gin permanecia sentada na grama, sozinha olhando  
para eles com os braços cruzados. - Algum de vocês pegou a mochila?  
  
- Eu peguei - Disse Ron pisando num caco de vidro. - Ela pesa uma  
tonelada, Harry... Porque você queria?  
  
- São os livros de alma, que Joham me falou, acho que nós...  
  
- Vamos ler! Karen limpou o sangue e esqueceu Zoff, os garotos sentaram  
embaixo da janela da sala, onde estavam, para poder iluminar. Ron sacou a  
varinha e murmurou "Lumus". Harry abriu um dos livros no meio e os  
garotos se aproximaram para ler. O garoto começou a ler alto.  
  
- "As almas são especialmente essenciais quando se quer dominar o mundo  
dizia os antigos demônios da morte, antes de serem isolados pelo  
Ministério da Magia no ultimo dia 24 de Agosto de 1546. Eles foram  
proibidos de usar seus poderes no mundo dos bruxos e trouxas acusados de  
roubar e comercializar almas".- Harry suspirou - Isso não é um livro, são  
recortes do Profeta Diário e anotações da avó de Cath! Ela...Aqui, ela  
escreveu "Hoje Guelador me presenteou com uma rosa morta. Acho que para  
ele a morte é algum sinônimo de amor verdadeiro, acho não, veio no  
pergaminho com a coruja que entregou". Acho que ela tinha alguma coisa  
com ele!  
  
- Por isso que Guelador salvou Cath! - Ron se encostou-se a uma parede e  
ela desmoronou. O garoto caiu de costas num poço raso com as paredes de  
pedra cobertas com um mal cheiroso musgo amarelo. Karen riu do amigo,  
Harry conjurou uma corda á Ron que subiu e recomeçou com os muxoxos  
normais. - Porque foram colocar esse poço por aí? É perigoso, sabiam?! -  
Um ronronado anunciou que Zoff estava sentado do lado de Karen (a garota  
não parara de rir).  
  
- Vamos Harry continue lendo! Talvez ela fale sobre a força negra.  
  
- Já está quase amanhecendo. - Gin pulara a janela e olhava para os  
garotos com a varinha em punho com a ponta iluminada. - Melhor irmos.  
  
- Harry está lendo os livros, talvez tenha alguma coisa que não sabemos  
sobre o rapto de Catherine. Continue lendo, Harry! - Karen ajudou a tirar  
o musgo do cabelo de Ron e das vestes do garoto, Harry abriu o segundo  
livro negro e leu desde a primeira pagina, ajudado por Gin que colocara  
sua varinha para iluminar ao redor dos garotos.  
  
A noite permanecia calma, enquanto Harry lia calmamente para os amigos.  
Nada fora descoberto no livro, somente que a avó de Cath havia tido uma  
relação muito saudável com o demônio da morte temido por todos naquelas  
épocas, antes mesmo de Lord Voldemort. As almas de bruxos ou trouxas ram  
como ingredientes para inúmeras poções para controlar, estrangular e  
matar, que foram muito populares entre os séculos XVIII e XIX durante as  
guerras ao norte do país de Gales.  
  
- Já sei. Olhem aqui! - Harry direcionou a varinha sob Lumus para mais  
perto da página 672 - "Após a lavagem e os fios ficarem loiros, a alma  
será limpa, livre de amores, dores passadas ou outros sentimentos humanos  
ou demoníacos, ela será guardada e pronta para ser comercializada no  
Mercado Subsolo". - Harry suspirou. - Se eu ouvi o que eu ouvi, na  
conversa no console da lareira, o próximo passo será livrar Cath dos  
sentimentos dela. Acho que não podemos perder muito tempo.  
  
- Vamos! Vamos! - Gritava Gin do lado de fora - O Sol já está nascendo! 


	15. A Comercialização de Almas

Catherine Duppling  
E a Ordem dos Aurores  
  
Décima Quinta Parte- A Comercialização de Almas  
  
Catherine permanecera em silêncio por muitos dias junto com Philippe.  
Eles olhavam pela única fenda que havia na parede de madeira, que  
mostrava o mar de uma altura de pelo menos nove metros até o chão.  
Cada vez que as enormes ondas rebatiam nas rochas escuras á base da  
torre, as paredes estremeciam e parecia que o vento aumentava.  
Catherine se lembrava quando Philippe roubou a varinha do bruxo que os  
alimentava e soltou fagulhas vermelhas.Naquele dia, o garoto sumiu por  
algumas horas e voltou fraco e mais loiro.  
A garota ainda tinha esperança de que Joham ou algum auror notasse que a  
barreira no norte do País de Gales era falsa, como os enormes Trasgos que  
foram colocados á porta do cômodo. Eles haviam sido retirados havia dias,  
e o silêncio parecia cada vez mais denso.  
  
A viagem que Harry havia previsto para durar pelo menos uma noite fora  
adiada. A alma de Cath estava em jogo e a leitura dos livros negros era  
imprescindível.  
A força negra possuía muito poder para manter Cath presa, ainda mais com  
o sangue Fênix correndo pelas veias da garota.  
Os cabelos loiros e sujos da garota caiam pelo rosto e ela permanecia  
encolhida na parede junto com Philippe. Quando a noite chegou, Cath  
reparou que a porta abrira, e dois homens a agarraram e a levaram para  
fora do cômodo.  
Ela não resistia, só observava onde poderia estar. Sua boca estava  
sangrando e os homens riam sobre sua aparência. O corredor era  
interminável e nele havia muitas portas de carvalhos gigantescas. Ao fim,  
uma sala bem iluminada era vista, Cath fechou os olhos não acostumados  
com a luz. Ela foi jogada no chão e as gargalhadas finalmente pararam,  
ela percebeu que Philippe estava ao lado dela, desmaiado junto com pelo  
menos um garoto negro e um adulto, com a pele verde escamosa descascando  
e sangrando. Os homens ajoelharam-se perante uma figura encapuzada na  
frente, ela começou a falar como num canto e os olhos pesados de  
Catherine se fecharam num sono profundo, junto com as outras pessoas na  
sala.  
A cerimônia iria começar, e as almas iriam ser retiradas de seus  
respectivos corpos.  
  
Joham apressava-se em subir as escadas para acordar os meninos. Ele  
esbarrava em vários quadros que xingavam conforme iam caindo e quebrando.  
Mal humorada e pateticamente vestida Sigbrit Althopen descia as escadas  
da pensão, trombando em Fred que estava subindo. Ela parou e olhou para  
Joham, ele demonstrou a pressa, mas ela insistiu em continuar a falar,  
lentamente e com um tom displicente.  
  
- Então foi sua filha que libertou os dragões e os demônios no passado,  
Arthur você já pensou que ela pode estar trabalhando para o Mal? - Sem  
duvida alguma Sigbrit desconfiava de que lado Catherine estaria, sem  
pensar onde estaria Joham.  
  
- Sigbrit, Cath não esta trabalhando para o mal, fui displicente e não a  
protegi o suficiente, ela é uma garota e não sabe o quanto é valiosa para  
o Mundo dos Bruxos. Foi minha culpa que depois de hoje, ela não seja mais  
do que um corpo. Precisamos da maior ajuda possível de todos para  
chegarmos ao Castelo de Gurevicth antes do anoitecer.  
  
- O Castelo? - A Aurora respirou, mantendo a calma e passou a mão nos  
cabelos verdes. - Você acha que estão usando aquele lugar?  
  
- Foram de lá que as fagulhas foram vistas, e como as instalações ainda  
estão em bom estado, podem estar mantendo os prisioneiros nas torres mais  
altas que dão para o oceano.  
  
- Quem mais pode estar com Catherine?  
  
- Suponho que seja Philippe e Forrest Makula e algo me diz que Guelador  
também esteja. Ele desapareceu de sua casa á uma semana.  
  
- Joham, eu não sei, talvez seja perda de tempo, seriam idiotas de montar  
num lugar tão obvio. - Sigbrit pareceu inquieta.  
  
- Não acho. Ainda existem, querendo ou não, fieis seguidores de Voldemort  
e com certeza desejariam ver Harry Potter morto ao lado de sua namorada,  
suponho que eles desejam também que fossemos burros o bastante de chegar  
num ataque besta, liquidando bruxos ou trouxas que se opusessem á nós.  
Não vou fazer o mesmo erro duas vezes, Sigbrit. Apronte-se e esteja no  
hall daqui dez minutos. - Joham suspirou fundo, Sigbrit parecia a se  
lamentar com a decisão de Joham. Burros ou não, a Força Negra estava  
preparada. - Joham insistiu em continuar a subir as escadas - preciso  
acordar os meninos.  
  
Joham continuou subindo as escadas, primeiro checou o quarto de Ginny e  
percebeu que não havia ninguém lá, ele presumiu que ela estaria já  
acordada e junto com os garotos. Ele subiu mais um lance de escada até o  
ultimo quarto e abriu a porta.  
As janelas estavam abertas, os casacos haviam sumido e todas as camas  
estavam arrumadas. Os garotos e as vassouras haviam sumido.  
Joham deu meia volta atordoado, se culpando imensamente por Tê-los  
deixado fugir provavelmente atrás de Catherine. Ele convocou uma reunião  
de emergência e todos apartaram para a floresta.  
  
Quando finalmente Cath abriu os olhos, ela estava deitada sob uma bancada  
alta, e ao seu lado estava o homem de pele verde, ainda desacordado.  
Ela olhou ao seu redor e a sala estava completamente vazia. Ela se  
levantou, amaldiçoou o vestido por estar ainda brilhante e andou pela  
sala devagar e observando se poderia escapar.  
Cath pensou em suas azas e elas apareceram, ela voou até o teto, mas  
nenhuma fenda existia. Ela começou a chorar, e grossas lágrimas negras  
escorreram de seus olhos corroendo o chão. A maré estava começando a  
subir e alagou a sala até a bancada, molhando a pele ressecada do  
homem.Seus olhos vermelhos cor de sangue eram vistos e as guelras  
abriram, respirando. Ele soltou um alivio e cumprimentou a garota.  
  
- Obrigado!  
  
- Quem é você? - A garota fechou as asas, o homem olhou espantado quando  
ela sentou na bancada, abrindo um sorriso em finalmente conversar com  
alguém.  
  
- Meu nome é Macarius Black - Cath olhou para sua pele, ele entendeu a curiosidade da garota e completou sorrindo - Sou, digamos uma aberração. Meu pai é um sereiano e minha mãe uma Fênix. Fui gerado num ovo de Fênix na cidade de meu pai, no fundo do Mar Vermelho. - Cath pareceu interessada, Macarius continuou sorrindo - Sou, como você uma peça rara para a magia negra, junto com Philippe.  
  
- Philippe! Ele não está aqui! Será que o levaram? - Cath desceu da bancada e molhou os seus pés na água morna do mar.  
  
- Creio que sim, mas, não podemos ficar aqui, temos uma fenda criada pelas suas lágrimas, eu posso chegar ao litoral em alguns minutos, longe daqui.  
  
- Mas, Philippe! Ele está morrendo em algum lugar! Não podemos deixá-lo!  
  
- É um pensamento nobre, mas se fomos atrás dele, haverá três mortes, precisamos poupar nossos corpos e nossas almas, vamos embora!  
  
- Isso é um pensamento horroroso! Eu preciso salvar Philippe! - Os olhos de Macarius se tornaram pretos, ele mergulhou no mar e voltou rapidamente.  
  
- Você é tola! Se quiser morrer, fique, espere sua vez! - Catherine, olhou para a fenda no chão e desejou sair dali, o mais rápido o possível, mas a idéia de deixar Philippe para trás, deixar ele morrer e de sua alma contribuir para a vitória da Força Negra a atormentaria pelo resto de sua vida. O garoto era feliz em algum lugar, e isso lhe foi tirado dele, o cruel o bastante para fazê-lo chorar lagrimas negras.  
  
- Prefiro ficar, não vou sair e deixar Philippe morrer. - Macarius sorriu com desprezo, talvez lembrando o Professor Snape, e mergulhou no mar através da fenda e desapareceu.  
  
Harry, Matt, Ron, Karen e Ginny ainda liam os livros que a avó de Cath havia escrito durante muitos anos. Ron estava olhando na janela o sol se por lentamente enquanto todos observavam as figuras do livro, mostrando os rituais de almas, e os ingredientes. Harry olhava para a sala ao lado da que estavam, observando o console da lareira, escuro, coberto de poeira e teias de aranha com inúmeros porta-retratos antigos.O garoto levantou e entrou no outro cômodo, olhando para as fotos. Uma delas, numa moldura muito viva, folhada á ouro, estava a foto de um garoto loiro, com uns sete anos. Ele sorria com uma bola segura nas mãos, vestes marrons, meias muito brancas e sapatos afivelados pretos. Ao fundo, havia uma carruagem e uma mulher vestida de vermelho, acenando para a câmara. Harry notara que as pessoas na foto não se mexiam, então, provavelmente fora tirada por uma câmera trouxa. Ele tentou pegar a foto, mas ela não saia do lugar, ao contrário ela caiu para trás e as paredes começaram a tremer. A poeira da sala foi dando espaço a um túnel que ia se moldando na lareira, onde dava para caber um garoto muito pequeno, o garoto da foto. Harry pegou a varinha e murmurou "Lumus". Olhando desconfiado para a passagem chamou os outros. Entre vários "Oh!" Das meninas e olhares surpresos de Ron e Matt, todos acenderam as varinhas.  
  
- Acho melhor entrarmos um de cada vez, onde quer que nos leve, aquele menino da foto usava para ir a algum lugar, ao norte...  
  
- É onde temos que ir! - Ginny saltou a frente gritando com a varinha bem segura. Karen engoliu seco e olhou para Harry.  
  
- Acho que essa passagem é muito pequena... - Ron ficou vermelho ao se aproximar da garota.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu vou atrás de você. - Matt se adiantou falou para todos.  
  
- Vamos, estamos ficando sem tempo! E Joham já deve ter descoberto que fugimos...- Harry concordou e foi à frente, entrando no túnel de joelhos, seguido por Matt, depois, Ginny, Karen e Ron. Os livros, as mochilas e as vassouras foram deixadas, os garotos apenas carregavam as varinhas á punho.  
  
Na floresta que rodeava o Castelo de Gurevicth, os aurores foram apartando um por um, em cima de árvores ou sentados no chão, escondidos. Alguns com má sorte acabaram chegando na fronteira da floresta e apesar do susto tiveram que deixar vários trolls desacordados. A Floresta ao redor permanecia com uma constante nevoa úmida e silenciosa. A respiração ruidosa dos trolls era ouvida sem muito esforço e os passos largos que eles davam nos seus postos de vigia faziam com que o chão tremesse cada vez que o enorme pé de um deles alcançasse o chão. Joham havia acabado de estuporar dois ao mesmo tempo, assobiou para Syl McBride e a chamou. Ela apartou ao seu lado.  
  
- O castelo não tem segurança interna. Será fácil entrarmos pelas torres mais altas se abrirmos uma passagem pelo oceano ou também pelas torres mais altas, o que você acha, querida Syl?  
  
- Melhor irmos pelo oceano, as bancadas para os antigos rituais eram encontradas perto do oceano, para ser mais fácil do sangue ser lavado e escorrido para o mar. Talvez achamos uma rachadora que eles ainda não tenham visto. 


End file.
